


sweetheart

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: 18 year old mark, 25 year old jackson, Age Difference, Angst, Anorexia, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Cheating, College Student Mark, Dominant Jackson, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Sub Mark, Teen Pregnancy, Top Jackson, age gap, cross dressing, mpreg mark, music producer jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: 25 year old music producer jackson wang and his dirty little secret 18 year old mark tuan. keeping their relationship in the shadows, in fear of being ridiculed for falling in love with a fan. that is, until marks in his arms a sobbing mess, clutching onto jackson as if he was a life line, while a pregnancy test was sat on the bathroom sink.





	1. Chapter 1

"love isn't flawless, but thats what makes it real"

markson / mpreg/ cross-dressing/ age gaps.

9/19/18


	2. Chapter 2

jackson sighed softly, sitting on the couch alone while some random movie mark had picked played on the tv. mark had excused himself to the bathroom nearly fifteen minutes ago, and jackson at this point was worried. usually he would of barged in over the five minute mark, as he knew of marks previous eating disorder. how the boy would starve himself for days, and going as far as to force food he had eaten back up. 

although that fact changing after he met jackson, the man convincing him into slowly eating again. he gazes at his watch and sighs once more, taking to his feet. dressed only in a pair of sweatpants, dressing comfortably when mark was around. he makes his way down the houses hallway, about to knock on the bathroom door when he hears mark stutter out a quiet sob.

"baby?" he says, worry pervading his tone. attempting to open the door although only greeted with the sound of the lock clicking. he knocks against the door, as mark goes completely silent. "sweetheart, baby, open the door" jackson pleads, hearing a light shuffling before the lock unclicks and he quickly opens the door.

 practically rushing in the room, where mark was stood in front of the mirror. jackson freezes, examining mark. assuming he had been purging again, although no vomit appeared anywhere. the boy still dressed in his sweater, sleeves fell over his hands. the black sweater tucked into his black, high-waisted skirt. his bleach blonde hair was messily fallen across his face, tears streaming his cheeks as his gaze was locked down. 

jackson is about to ask whats wrong, just before he brings his attention over just a bit to the sink. where a positive pregnancy test was discarded a top the sink, every fiber of marks being visibly trembling. the pair had only been together for nearly three months, having met when mark was seventeen. dating in secret, the boy just turning eighteen a few weeks ago. right around the time he had given his virginity to the older.

jackson takes a tentative step forward, wrapping both arms around his trembling boyfriend. "shh" jackson whispers softly, marks nails digging into his chest. he only bites into his lower lip, leaning down to rest his head against the crown of marks head. as mark was nearly a foot shorter then jacksons 6'1 stature. jackson eyes glued to the pregnancy test against the sink, just as in much shock as mark was. 

he knew the judgement they would face if they came out to the public. jacksons sexuality was no secret, neither was marks as the boy wore skirts almost everyday. although they had been dating in secrecy for the past three months, jackson knew he loved mark and would devote everything to him. but mark could barely sneak away from his parents to see jackson, lying and saying he was at a friends house. 

jackson famously known all around the country, as well as multiple other countries around the world. knowing how hard it would be on mark, and all the hate he'd receive from obsessed fans. how the posts on social media that would likely be posted would only degrade marks appearance, and likely sending him back plummeting back into his eating disorder. and the fact that they had gotten together when mark was a minor only made it worse. even thought the two had strictly waited until mark turned eighteen to have sex. 

jackson had chosen to keep their relationship a secret purely for marks safety.  not because he was ashamed of him, or scared to come out to the public. but he knew he had to make a decision in the moment, so he did. "its alright" jackson whispered, mark only shakes his head against jacksons chest. 

"th-they'll k-kick me o-out" mark hiccups in between his sobs. jackson hugs him tighter, pressing a kiss to the crown of marks head. "we'll tell them together" he whispers, "i won't let anything happen to you" he continues. he knows how strict marks parents are, and the truth to marks words about what their reaction would be. how mark had just graduated highschool, and was suppose to be starting college. 

"hey, listen to me" jackson begins, breaking away from his sobbing boyfriend. "you can stay with me, we can-" jackson soon cut off by mark shaking his head once more. "y-you can't" marks voice barely that of a faint whisper. jackson only brings a hand to marks cheek, brushing his thumb soothingly across his boyfriends cheek to rid him of the tears. 

"i can, and i will" jackson whispers, just as mark melts into his embrace. "b-but.." mark whispers, sniffling a bit. "no buts, darling" jackson smiles, "i love you, i'll always love you" he says. leaning in to press a kiss to marks forehead. "i'm not afraid, i'm not ashamed of you, you know i'll always protect you" he says. 

mark nods slowly, bringing his shaky hand to hold over jacksons. dark, perfectly curled lashes brimmed with heavy tears as they fanned his skin. "come on" jackson whispers, pulling mark gently from the bedroom and into the hallway. leading him to their bedroom, mark stuttering out a quiet sob as he trailed behind jackson. 

jackson slips his phone from out of his sweat pants pocket, taking it to hand and picking up a photo from the dresser. a polaroid photo of him and mark, one of his arms wrapped around the thin boy. mark laying against his chest, blonde bangs splayed out across his face, and eyes closed as a smile curled his lips. jackson treasured the photo more then anything, opening up the phone of his camera and then taking a photo of it. 

mark doesn't question as to what hes doing, as he already knows. they had talked about it before, how and if they would announce their relationship. jackson releases his hold on marks hand to type on his phone, opening up his twitter. making a post to his atleast ten million followers, and smiling as he does so. 

taking nearly ten minutes to type out the long tweet. that was mostly composed of his love for mark, how they had been together for three months and nothing was going to separate them. how he wasn't ashamed of him, and how he was completely and utterly devoted to him. jackson turns his phone to silent, then chucks it onto the bed. 

turning back around to wrap his arms around mark, and hug him tightly. mark nuzzles his face against jacksons chest, warmth radiating off the older. "i'm scared" mark whispers, things happening all to fast for him. jackson breaks away from mark, pressing another kiss to his head. 

"i know, sweetheart" jackson whispers. "its all going to be alright" he promises, moving towards his closet to get dressed. quickly changing into one of his white button ups, and rolling the sleeves to his elbows. running one hand through his dark brown hair, and slicking it back and to the side. putting on a pair of black slacks, and tucking his top beneath them. 

smiling at mark, and holding onto his hand. he knows where mark lives, although hes never been there. as before they thought it was to dangerous for jackson to risk being seen picking him up there, the media practically everywhere.  mark knows without jackson saying a word where their going, a fraction of him was happy they didn't have to hide anymore. while the other was understandably terrified. 

the pair making their way from the large hallway, and into the living room. where marks phone was buzzing crazily on the couch, knowing the likely hood of people he knew and went to school with having seen jacksons post. as they were all fans, mark was once a fan as well. first having met jackson at one of his signings, jackson eventually finding mark after the signing and talking to him privately. the two fallen in love the moment they spoke to each other, saw each other. 

jackson knows mark doesn't love him for his fame, or for his money. he knows mark isn't interested in any of that, and would love him no matter what he was, or how much money he made. he knows mark will always support him, and stay with him. and that's exactly what jackson was going to do for him, because he loved him, more then anything else. 

jackson guides mark out to the car, opening the door for him and assuring he was safely seated. making his way around the front of the car, and taking seat in the drivers seat. immediately reaching his hand over the center console, and taking marks hand into his own. 

bringing marks hand over to his lips, and pressing a kiss to his curled fingertips. "i love you" jackson whispers, a small smile curling marks lips as he whispers back. "i love you" 


	3. Chapter 3

mark sniffles as they pull into his houses driveway, hand trembling against jacksons. jackson gives marks a gentle squeeze of reassurance before he unravels their fingertips from one another. jumping from the drivers seat to round the car and open the door for mark. always assuring he was safe even in the smallest of situations. relacing their fingertips together, and leading the way to the front door. 

walking with confidence, because he knew he needed to be strong enough for the both of them. he releases his hold on marks hand to wrap an arm around his waist. bringing him closely against his chest, and knocking against the door with his available hand. hearing a light shuffling against the door before it opened. marks mother stood ahead of them, with widened eyes. 

"and who're you?" she asks, an attitude pervading her tone. "his boyfriend" jackson begins, to which the woman only widens her eyes. taking a step back and allowing them inside, mark keeps his gaze down, curling against jacksons chest. mark shocked by how calm his mother remained, until his father rounded the corner and immediately erupted into shouting. 

"this man is twenty-five fucking years old!" his father yells, causing mark to flinch against jackson. "is this where you've been running off to? huh? having your friends fucking lie for you?" his father not even giving him a chance to speak. all mark wants to do is run away, and have jackson hold him till its all okay again. 

"honey.." marks mother begins, attempting to calm her husband down. mark assumes they had heard about jacksons post, or just knew who he was in general. "do you even have anything to say to us?" his father demands to know, mark barely able to form a coherent sentence. mark knows jackson can't always speak for him, that he has to do it for himself. 

"i-i-i" mark softly stutters, earning his parents attention. shakily exhaling and forcing the words from his lips. "i-i'm p-pregnant" he whispers, leaning in closer against jackson. the room falling dead silent, just before his dad shouts a quick "get out". 

jackson widens his eyes at the man, just as the man repeats himself. "get out, now" he shouts, coming in a move to shove mark. quickly cut off by jackson, not allowing the man to touch mark. "m-mom" mark whispers, turning to his mother. whom is only shaking her head, silently agreeing with his father. 

mark frozen in place as jackson attempts to pull him out the house. his father making multiple attempts to grab mark, or shove him back. harshly gripping at his wrist, just before jackson practically shoves his hand off mark and pulls the already sobbing boy into his arms and opens the door. 

jackson closes the door behind them, nearly carrying mark out the house. jackson makes it about halfway to the car before mark stops in place. still in shock of the situation, shakily exhaling just before tears begin to run down his cheeks. 

"shh princess, come here" jackson says, winding both arms tightly around mark. mark burying his face into jacksons shirt, his tears darkening the older's top. jackson sways mark gently, humming a soft tune to him in an attempt to sooth him. 

marks hands clutching onto jackson as if he was a life line. taking deep, shaky breaths against jacksons chest. he attempts to stutter out fragmented words in between his sobs, although indistinguishable. jackson continues to whisper how much he loves him, how hes not alone and that he'll never leave. 

"h-home" mark manages to whisper against jacksons chest in between his sobs. jackson pondering on it momentarily before he realized mark wanted to go back to jacksons house. jackson kisses his head one last time before guiding him back to the car. opening the passenger door for him, and holding his hand over marks head making sure he didn't bump it on the way to sit down.

mark pulls his sweater sleeve further over his hand, and furiously wipes his cheeks to rid himself of the tears. leaving them a molten crimson, buckling his seat belt and sniffling a bit. just as jackson takes seat in the drivers side, quickly starting the car. 

even in his current sorrowful state mark still reaches over the center console, silently asking for jackson to hold his hand. jackson does so, driving with his other hand at the top of the wheel. only marks soft sobs resonate the surrounding silence until their back at jacksons house. 

despite jacksons wealth he didn't live in a mansion. living in one of the richer neighborhoods in town, in a simple two story house. living alone up until now, as mark would be staying with him. he didn't mind that, a fraction of him was happy mark would be with him now. although a part still felt guilty as for his parents. jackson knew the likely hood of their reaction, as mark always talked about how strict and controlling they were.

not allowing him to date even though he was eighteen, and having limited his phone access until he was in his senior year. around the time he had met jackson, and mark had even gone as far as to sneak out of his window at night just to see jackson. 

walking up to the park in the dead of night, where the two would often swing together or sit on the park equipment and kiss. jackson always finding time in between his hectic schedule to see mark, sneaking him to his house a few times when mark convinced his parents he was staying at his friends. his best friend since they were twelve, bambam lying for him. 

bambam didn't know where mark was going, or that he even was with jackson. no one did, it was their dirty little secret. that wasn't so much a secret anymore, as jacksons post was already #1 trending. mark having just begged bambam to cover for him, so he did. 

jackson finally pulls into his driveway, sighing softly and getting out the car. marks tears dry on his cheeks, as he was just staring at his lap lost in his thoughts. "come on, princess" jackson whispers, bringing marks hand up and pressing a kiss to it. 

getting out the car, as mark opened his own door and quickly jumped out. almost shocking jackson as mark ran up to the front door, that jackson had left unlocked and rushed in. jackson chases in after him, hearing marks timid footsteps trail upstairs and to the bedroom. 

jackson can hear marks phone continuing to go off, mumbling a string of curses. grabbing marks phone from the couch, then rushing back up the stairs. where mark was curled up beneath the heavy duvets, sniffling into one of the pillows. 

jackson frowns a bit, placing marks phone on the night stand next to his own. crawling over mark and laying down next to him, mark was nearly a foot shorter then him so he had to scoot down a bit. marks face buried into the duvets, that jackson slowly pulls down from his face. "baby" he whispers softly. 

"we're gonna be parents" he whispers, brushing his thumb across marks cheek. "and their gonna have all the cute things about you" he continues. "the way your hair curls just a bit at the ends, the saccharine colour of your lips, and god your adorable little giggle" he says. to which mark lets out a soft giggle through his tears. 

mark pulls jackson closer to him, burying his face into jacksons chest. "hey, baby" he says, "why don't you and i go shopping?" to which mark lets out a soft sound of agreement. "we can look at stuff for the baby, and we can get you new clothes" he says. 

"b-but what if people see us" mark whispers, sounding unsure of himself. "then let them see us, who cares" jackson smiles. "i love you, i want everyone to know that. "you're mine, you'll always be mine and i'm not ashamed of you" he continues.


	4. Chapter 4

jackson was parked in the lot of the mall, the two sat in the car and neither of them having checked their phones yet. "bammie works here" mark whispers, knowing his friend had probably been spam texting him. "we'll go see him" jackson says, leaning over and pressing a kiss to marks cheek. 

"ar-are you sure about this?" mark sounding unsure of himself. "we don't have to hide anymore" jackson whispers back, as mark was honestly terrified of going out in public. knowing jackson would get almost instantly recognized, and mark would likely be to. as social media with flipping out over jackson exposing their relationship. 

mark nods slowly, readjusting his skirt. jackson thinks hes adorable to say the least, adoring how his black skirt and sweater perfectly contrasted his porcelain complexion. his tiny feet slipped into black flats, exposing the ankle socks he wore with cat paw prints all over them. 

"come on, baby" jackson coos, causing mark to giggle. jackson quickly stepping out the car, and rounding the front to open the passenger door for mark. jackson taking off his sunglasses, and running a hand through his tousled brown hair. his white button-up sleeves rolled up to his elbows. tucked beneath his black slacks, holding onto marks smaller hand as they walked through the parking lot. 

jackson releases his hold on marks hand to wind one arm around his thin waist. acting a bit more possessive of him then usual, although mark didn't mind. he enjoyed it, because he was all jacksons and jackson was all his. "hungry princess?" jackson asks, to which mark lets out a soft sound of agreement, resting against jacksons broad shoulder. 

"i want a milkshake" mark says softly, ignoring the stares they were getting. "oh my god thats him" he hears some girl whisper behind them. jackson ignoring the girls, and guiding mark over to the icecream shop in the food court. "why kind babe?" he asks, mark adorably scrunching his nose. 

"chocolate~" mark hums, to shy to order for himself. jackson orders it for him, mark doing a little dance in jacksons arm as the man handed him his milkshake. taking a sip of it and then offering some to jackson. the two standing on the side of the food court just as a group of girls approached them. the four girls only appearing to be no more then fourteen years old, just as tall as mark. who was just barely 5'2. 

"can we take a photo with you?" one of the girl asks, to which jackson only laughs. "no, sorry, i'm spending time with my boyfriend" he says politely. jackson motions to walk away, as he didn't wanna take time away from mark. hearing the girl mumble, "hes not even that cute" being directed at mark. mark stops walking, and brings his gaze down. 

jackson sighs softly, ignoring the girls comments and tightening his arm around marks waist. "they're just jealous princess" jackson whispers, frowning when mark sniffled. he knew mark cried easily, and that he was sensitive. "princess, look at me" jackson says, using his signature look to make mark giggle. 

they continue walking, until the walk past a toy and baby store. mark stops, wanting to go in but not wanting people to find out about his pregnancy. "come on babe, lets go in" jackson whispers, knowing mark was scared. mark allows jackson to guide him in the store, mark practically gravitating towards the baby section. 

jackson smiles as he watches mark pick through the baby toys, and looking at onesies. mark huffs a bit, holding up one of the black onesies with a microphone on it. looking back at jackson with puppy eyes, after all jackson was a music producer so it would suit their child. jackson nods with a chuckle, as mark does a little happy dance. folding the small onesie over his arm, and continuing to pick out a few more things. mostly going for unisex items as they wouldn't know the gender of the baby for a while.

mark didn't know how far along he was, assuming it was four weeks as that was how long ago he and jackson had, had sex. "look, look!" mark squeals, holding up a stuffed bunny to jacksons face. despite the bunny being pink, jackson still agrees to get it. because how could he say no to the most adorable boy in the world?   
jackson of course carries all the items for mark, because mark was his princess. and his princess didn't have to carry anything. jackson laying out the items on the counter, the man ahead of them obviously knowing who jackson was. "are you two expecting?" he asks, ringing up the items. mark nods shyly, curling up against jackson. 

"how many weeks?" mark was a bit shocked, as the man wasn't bombarding about how famous jackson was. he could tell mark was a bit timid, giving him a reassuring smile. "wait" the man says, staring at mark for a moment. "you're bams friend, right?" he says, mark nods as jackson practically clings back onto him. 

tightly winding his arm around marks waist, and pulling him close. "he talks about you all the time" the man chuckles. "i-is he working today?" mark asks, snuggling closer to jackson as jackson swipes his card. "yeah, told me he was trying to call you earlier" mark glances at the mans name tag, 'yugyeom' read across it. 

"thanks" jackson says with a smile, cutting their conversation short. acting more protective of mark due to the pregnancy. even being as rich and famously known as he was, even he got a bit insecure. although never acting controlling of mark, just a bit over protective sometimes. "wanna go see bam?" jackson asks, mark nodding against his chest. 

mark vaguely remembers the name of the store bambam works at. never having really gone to the mall before, passing a few shops he wanted to check out on the way back. and making their way to the video game store bambam worked in. bambam at the counter assisting a complicated customer when he saw the two walk in. his mouth going agape and excusing himself for the moment. 

nearly running up to the pair, and throwing his arms around mark. "god i was so worried about you" he mumbles, "what did your parents say?" he asks breaking away from mark. mark only puts his head down, obviously on the verge of tears at the thought. 

bambam glances down at the bag in jacksons hand, furrowing his brows together. "mark oh my god are you-" he whispers, just as jackson clicks his tongue. "y-yeah" mark whispers, "and you're?" bambam says, bringing his gaze over to jackson. 

"the dad" jackson says, finishing his sentence for him with a smile. "i mean that's great, i'm happy for you but" bambam crunching into his lower lip. knowing how strict marks parents were, and knowing what their reaction had probably been. "is this who i was covering for you for?" bambam chuckles, earning a giggle from mark. 

"thank you for that, by the way" jackson says, leaning in and kissing marks head. "i saw your post" bambam says. jackson having wrote nearly six-hundred words on the post their relationship. and how they had been together in secrecy for three months. 

"are you free tomorrow? i don't have work maybe we could go out" bambam proposes. "i actually have to be around for some recordings tomorrow, but you can come hang out at the studio tomorrow if you want" jackson offers. "can bring a friend if you want" he adds. 

"oh, uh, sure" bambam smiles, "just text me the address" he says as his boss yells for him. rolling his eyes and running back off behind the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

mark and jackson were stood in one of the more expensive clothing shops. mark worried about the prices of some things, although jackson reassuring him that he didn't mind. telling his boyfriend to pick out whatever he wanted, mark now in one of the dressing rooms while jackson was sat outside it waiting for mark to change into each outfit. 

mark comes out the dressing room, a tight white top with floral print around the collar and sleeves. paired with a red velvet skirt, and three inch white heels with a striking red sole. he steps out the dressing room unsure of himself, although jackson smiling at how beautiful his boyfriend was. 

"i love it" jackson says, just as mark does a little twirl with a giggle. "c'mere" jackson motions for mark to come closer, ripping off the price tags the moment mark was in reach. "i want you to keep it on" he chuckles, holding the tags in his hand. marks heels click against the floor as they walk, jackson handing the cashier the tags and the other clothes mark had picked out. 

the cashier ringing up the items, as jackson insists he holds all the bags. the two about to make their way from the shop when they round the corner and become bombarded by cameras and news reporters. mark flinches back when a reporter holds a microphone to his face, asking if the rumors of his pregnancy were true. 

mark doesn't have time to answer before a reporter shoves at him, causing him to fall forward and slam his head against the floor. jackson instantly drops the bags and rushes to pick him up, mark whimpering with each small movement. the reporters invading their privacy completely. 

"get away from him!" jackson shouts, picking mark up gently. mark crying against his chest as he lifted him up, shaking. jackson knew how much mark hated pictures being taken of him, it took a month just for mark to be comfortable with taking selfies with jackson. even then he hated it, hating having to look at himself. often breaking down in the bathroom when he had to look at his reflection.

jackson picks up the bags with his other hand, arm firmly wrapped against marks shoulder. shrouding him from seeing the paparazzi surrounding them, and making their way out the mall. of course followed by the crowds of people that formed after it had gotten out that jackson was at the mall. 

he knew it was exactly what mark was scared of. how stupid he was for thinking things would've been okay. the two just about to walk out the exit when one of the fans grabbed onto the end of marks skirt by mistake, in an attempt to get closer to jackson. jackson jerks around with a quickness, as marks already sobbing at this point. cameras flashing everywhere he looked. 

"don't fucking touch him" jackson growls, about to continue when mark tugs at his arm. desperate to just go home, and get away from the crowd. jackson wished they could just be normal, doing little things without everyone causing a scene. vaguely remembering someone taking a photo of them in the baby store, although having not thought anything of it at the moment. 

assuming thats how the press found out about marks pregnancy, only adding to marks stress. jackson fights his way out of the mall, and finally back to the car. opening the door for mark, who practically fell into the seat. jacksons about to close the door when mark clings onto his arm, the boy already in the midst of a panic attack.

jackson crunches into his lower lip as he leans down, the reporters already surrounding their car. "shh princess its okay" jackson whispers, leaning and pressing a kiss to marks lips gently. "no ones gonna hurt you, i'll protect you" marks shaky hand finding its way to interlace with jacksons. 

"all we gotta do is get home baby, then we can do whatever you want" jackson promises. marks breaths slowly becoming more steady despite being so shallow. jackson kisses marks hand, "come on princess we just gotta get home" he whispers. mark nods slowly, allowing jackson to close the door gently. 

jackson ignores the comments from all the reporters, and rounds the front of the car to get itno the drivers seat. making sure he held marks hand the entire drive home, soothingly stroking his thumb across marks to calm him down. jackson knew mark was already overwhelmed, and this only added to it. desperately just wanting to have made him feel better from all the stress he was under. 

the pair finally arrive back at the house, jackson guiding his trembling boyfriend back into the house. hanging up his keys and allowing mark to take the lead back to the living room, mark kicking off his heels and sitting down on the large sofa. holding out his arms and making grabby hands at jackson. jackson smiles at his boyfriend, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch. 

sitting down next to mark, and allowing mark to crawl into his lap. then wrapping the blanket around the both of them, the cool october chill having faded into the house. mark rests up against jacksons chest, his small body able to perfectly fit against jackson. jackson rocks him gently, knowing mark was exhausted. 

marks tiny frame soon going limp as he fell asleep, jackson taking the remote to hand and flipping through the channels. although keeping the volume set low so it didn't wake mark, taking his phone to hand while keeping both arms wrapped around mark. 

opening up his social media for the first time today, since having posted about their relationship. he changes his twitter and instagram pictures to a picture of him and mark. this time the photo one of them laying in bed with each other. a smile across marks lips as he snuggled up against jacksons chest in the photo. his blonde hair messily fallen across his face, chocolate brown doe eyes peaking through the bleach blonde strands. 

while jacksons dark brown hair was tousled, and his eyes were closed as he laughed mid photo. scrolling through his twitter to see what some of the press had said. most of it were confirmations on marks pregnancy, some saying thats the only reason why they decided to come out about their relationship. while others of course ridiculed jackson for the age difference between the two. and how they had been together when mark was a minor. most fans defending them. 

stating that it was just showing who were the fake fans and who were real. which jackson agreed with, scrolling through some of the photos that had been posted of them. most of the photos that were shared describing how disrespectful it was of the press to follow them around and hinder them. while others adored how protective jackson was of mark, and how he had comforted him in the parking lot. 

jackson takes out his phone camera, snapping a picture of mark curled up against his chest. marks face covered by his bangs and the blanket. so jackson knew it wouldn't upset mark if he posted the photo, jacksons face just barely visible, only his smile and nose in view of the camera. adding the caption, "my love" in both english and chinese with a heart. leaning in and pressing a kiss to the top of marks head as he finished posting the photo.


	6. Chapter 6

the two spent the day coddled up with each other watching movies. indulging themselves with in each other, and then cuddling the night away. jackson awaking the next morning to the sound of his alarm, waking up with a groan. mark laying against his bare chest, legs raveled with one another. 

having just under an hour before he had to be at the studio. wanting to allow mark to sleep in, but he was not about to let his pregnant boyfriend stay home alone. gently shaking mark until the younger fluttered open his dark lashes. "we needa go soon princess" he murmurs softly, mark whining against his chest before getting up. 

sleepily rubbing his eye, flashing a pout at jackson. jackson only leans in and presses a kiss to marks lips, "you can tell your friend he can bring someone, don't want you guys bored" jackson chuckles. pulling himself up and out of the bed, taking to the closet to get changed quickly. 

mark takes the moment to look at his phone, deleting all social media but twitter and instagram. setting his photos to ones of he and jackson. having gained thousands of followers when his name was exposed, ignoring all the messages and texting bambam the address of jacksons studio. 

marks gentle footsteps patter up and out of the bed, rummaging through the clothes he had bought yesterday. stripping himself of jacksons t-shirt that he had wore to bed, exposing the black lace panties that hugged his waist. porcelain complexion contrasted by the black, slipping through the floral pattern on them. 

jackson glances back at mark as he gets dressed, ravishing in marks beauty. the boy finally choosing what he wanted to wear, first slipping on a pair of white knee-high socks. and then pulling his tight white shirt. the floral pattern wrapped around the collar and long sleeves. while the rest was a silken solid white. 

then tucking the shirt beneath the peach, high-waisted tennis skirt he he wore. jackson opts for a pair of black jeans ripped at the knee and a white button-up. although keeping the sleeves rolled down as it was just a bit chilly outside. 

"ready to go, princess?" jackson says, carding his hand through his hair. mark slips on a pair of peach cream coloured flats, kicking at the toe to readjust them and walking up to jackson. silently pleading with jackson to hold his hand, which jackson is more then happy to obligate with. holding onto marks hand and leading him out the bedroom, down the stairs and about to go out the door before jackson stops him. 

grabbing one of his coats hanging up, just incase his baby got cold. guiding him out the door and locking it behind them. of course opening the passenger door for mark, and putting the coat in his lap as he sat down. mark scrolls through his phone as jackson rounds the front of the car and starts it. checking his texts with bambam, his friend having texted back that he was bringing a friend along with him and would meet them at the studio.

mark texting with one hand while the other one held onto jacksons hand as the older drove. going through some of the messages jacksons fans had sent him, thankfully not seeing any of the hate posts obsessed fans had made at him. some proclaiming he wasn't even pretty enough to be with jackson, while others defended him. 

most of the fans commenting on the photo jackson had posted of them last night. saying how adorable the two were and making a ship name for the two. jackson glances over at mark, smiling at him as he drove. "i'll make an ultra sound appointment on my break" jacksons raspy morning voice says, stroking his thumb over marks. 

mark nods, playing with jacksons fingertips. just as jackson pulls into the giant building, that was labeled 'wang productions'. mark had never been, as they had thought it was to risky before. jackson parking the car in the spot reserved for him, and jumping out to open the door for mark. mark holds the coat to his chest, it was warm and smelled just like jackson. in love with the older's black-cherry scent. 

mark folds the coat over his arm as jackson holds his hand to assist him in stepping out the car. the two making their way into the building, hand-in-hand. bambam sat talking to one of the assistants, with an unfamiliar face sat next to him. the assistant smiling over at jackson and greeting him, informing him that one of the singers was in the studio waiting for him.

jackson guides bambam and his friend to follow them back into one of the studios. opening the door and exposing the large room. sets of acoustic guitars hung up on the walls, recording and mixing equipment sat outside the recording room. a large black, leather couch pushed into the outside of the room, and a fuzzy black rug lay in front of it on the hard wooden floor. 

a man sat on the couch, swiping through his phone and bringing his attention up when he heard the door open. "hey" he says with a smile, bringing his attention over towards mark. "you two are so cute ~" he hums, taking to his feet. 

"princess, this is youngjae" jackson says with a smile, "youngjae this is my boyfriend, mark" mark waving a little at the man. "and this is marks friend bambam, and?" jackson asks, gazing at the unfamiliar face. "jaebum" the man stood next to bambam finishes. 

"you guys can sit down, and we'll get to work" jackson says, guiding youngjae to enter the recording studio. kissing marks cheek before taking his seat in front of all the mixing and recording equipment. mark sits down on the end of the couch, folding his hands at his lap. jackson putting on a pair of headphones, unable to hear the conversation going on behind him. 

"bummie your practically throwing heart eyes at the guy" bambam chuckles. referring to how jaebum hadn't stopped staring at youngjae since they entered the room. "hes so cute" jaebum murmurs softly, chewing into his chapped lower lip.


	7. Chapter 7

jackson finished recording nearly twelve hours later, mark half asleep curled up into the arm of the couch. while jaebum and bambam were talking to youngjae while jackson finished up mixing the recording. jaebum very intentionally flirting with youngjae the entire conversation, even getting his number. 

jackson and youngjae having been recording intensely due to the upcoming grammy's. one the famous singers who recorded under jackson, park jinyoung having been nominated for song of the year. while jackson was nominated for the non-classical producer of the year award. and youngjae had been nominated for best upcoming artist. 

the ceremony just days away, jackson now intending to bring mark to the ceremony with him. and as it appeared, jaebum and bambam mind end up tagging along with youngjae. as the three had clicked almost immediately, mark wasn't a very social person. his anxiety often at its peak when he was forced into even small groups of people, jackson truly being the only person he was comfortable with.

jackson removes his head set with a sigh, gazing back at his sleeping boyfriend. taking to his feet and thanking youngjae for his time. whom had stayed behind just to talk to bambam and jaebum, a fraction of jackson feeling guilty for having made mark wait so long. the small boy obviously exhausted. 

jackson kneels down in front of him, gently shaking him. mark let out a soft whine, squirming back into the arm of the couch. "princess, its time to go" jackson murmurs softly, mark blinks open his dark lashes, a small pout crossing his lips. he rubs his eye sleepily as he sits up, slipping on his flats that he had discarded on the floor. 

"hungry, beautiful?" jackson asks, mark nods both slowly and sleepily. taking to his feet with the help of jackson, as mark had only eaten once that day and it was nearly six hours ago when jacksons assistant brought them lunch. jackson glances at his watch, reading nearly ten pm. 

winding one arm around marks waist, saying goodbye to the other three who were leaving. and guiding mark out the building, and back towards their car. "what do you want princess?" jackson asks, although knowing the likely hood of marks answer. mark lists off the name of his favorite restaurant, and what he wants to order. 

jackson knew mark always loved chicken nuggets, and being pregnancy only made him crave them more. jackson makes his way through the drive thru, the person working of course recognizing who he was and holding them up for a while before giving them their food. 

jackson makes the mistake of giving mark the bag of food to hold. who sneaks fries out the bag every chance he gets, only causing jackson to chuckle in response. finally pulling into the house parking lot, and making their way into their now shared home. 

the two had a packed schedule to say the least, having an ultra sound tomorrow to check on the baby. and then having to attend the music awards the following day, jackson hoping it wasn't putting to much mark on stress. the boy seemed fine, happily eating his food as he sat on the couch. mark putting on a comedy movie that he adored, having watched it over and over again atleast one hundred times. jackson didn't mind, because if mark was happy then he was happy. 

curling up with mark as they finished eating, mark ending up in his lap as they finished watching the movie. mid-way through the movie jackson lovingly presses a kiss to marks neck, causing him to squeal. he squirms in jacksons lap till hes turned around and straddling jackson. both jacksons hands rested on either side of marks hips. 

"don't do that" mark whines softly, resting his head against jacksons muscular chest. jackson having unbuttoned the top three buttons of his white-button up the moment they arrive home to get more comfortable. allowing mark to press a kiss to jacksons bare skin before resting against his chest. 

"why's that princess?" jackson chuckles, running his hands up marks slim sides. "because" mark murmurs softly, breaking away from jacksons chest and gazing up at him with his chocolate brown, doe-eyes. peeking through his bleach blonde bangs messily fallen across his face. 

"because why?" jackson whispers, bringing a hand to cup marks cheek. not giving the younger a chance to answer before he leans in and gently connects their lips. mark doesn't pull away, instead melting against jacksons body. their kiss was a delicacy, still sending jackson to cloud nine each and every time their lips connected with one another. 

their breaths sharing one space and mingling with one another. jacksons fingertips faintly tracing across marks skin, sneaking his hand up marks skin and tracing his hand against the soft skin of marks thigh. jacksons kisses always had a way of making mark melt, and marks kisses always had a way of making jacksons every sensation grow. 

adoring how warm marks lips were against his own, and how marks lips fit so perfectly into his own. as if their entire being had been crafted for this moment, to interlock with jacksons and never subside. their lips creating a delicate friction between the two, nearly forgetting to breath within the moment. mark breaks away first, panting a bit as he stares into jacksons eyes. the look in marks eyes was so needy, so desperate. 

jackson only smirks, trailing his lips down to the flawless skin of marks neck. knowing he couldn't leave any marks behind, but that didn't stop him from gentle nibbling at the skin of marks neck. instantly earning a soft, delicate moan from mark. mark slowly grinding down against jacksons growing erection, only jacksons jeans and the thin materiel of marks lacey black panties separating the two.

the collar of marks floral lace top exposing his perched collarbones, jackson sucking on the skin of them just a bit. his eyes closed for the moment, lost in the feeling of mark grinding down against him. lost in the sound of mark moaning, so desperate for him. jackson opens his eyes, expecting to be greeted by the beauty of his boyfriend. 

although catching a glimpse of something out the corner of his eye. the curtains to the large windows pulled open, as the pair had forgotten to close them when they got home. "what the fuck" jackson mumbles beneath his breath, widening his eyes when he saw people with cameras outside the windows. 

mark quickly freezes, slowly turning around to see what jackson was staring at. instantly crawling of jackson and shivering, jackson jumps up and slams the curtains shut. assuring that not even the smallest portion of the window could be seen through, turning back around to see marks body completely invoked in trembles. 

he was terrified to say the least, this only adding onto his fear of having photos taken of him. the two now being stalked in their own home, all their privacy stripped of them. mark lets out a shaky exhale, jackson noticing the on-comings of a panic attack. quickly rushing over to mark, and wrapping both arms around him. 

"you're okay princess" he whispers, "you're okay" he repeats softly. stroking one hand through marks soft blonde hair, using even the simplest ways to soothe his boyfriends fear. mark violently trembling against jackson, arms weakly wrapped around him. 

"be-b-bed" mark softly manages to stutter out. jackson picks him up, mark wrapping his legs around jacksons waist. letting out shaky, shallow breaths as jackson carried him up the stairs, and into their bedroom. the curtains over the windows in their bedroom already pulled shut, although after laying mark down gently on their bed jackson assures every portion of the window is covered. 

stripping himself of his white button up, and laying down next to mark. he knew that mark liked the warmness of his skin, and it could seemingly help to calm him down. mark crawls closer to jackson, tightly wrapping both arms around him and laying against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

jackson somehow managed to calm mark down, humming a gentle tone until the boy fell asleep in his arms. waking up in the next early morning, in preparation for their babies first ultra sound. mark dressed in a large black sweater, and a tight pair of black leggings. while jackson decided to dress his best, because even though the baby couldn't quite see him yet he dressed to impress. 

dressed in one of his nicer dark blue button ups, finely collared around his neck. tucked beneath his black slacks, with the cuffs rolled up just once around his wrist. driving with one hand while the other hand held on tightly to marks, knowing his boyfriend was anxious. jackson pulling into the parking lot of the doctors office, marking the car close to the entrance so it was less walking on mark.

of course opening the door for him and assisting him in stepping out the car. wrapping one arm around his waist, but withdrawing his arm to open the office door for mark. allowing his boyfriend to step in ahead of him, mark timidly telling the woman at the desk that they had an appointment and signing in.

the woman guides them to take a seat, instructing them that the doctor would be with them shortly. jackson can tell marks anxiety is at its peak, allowing mark to rest against his shoulder as they sat. jacksons hand rested on marks upper thigh, rubbing circles along his inner thigh to relax him. one of the nurses calling mark and jackson back, greeting them and explaining what would be happening. 

mark attempts to take all the information in at once, although admittingly a bit overwhelmed by it all. she guides them to the room where the ultra sound will take place, mark laying down on the bed as jackson opted to stand next to him rather then sit down at the other side of the room. the woman says the sonographer, the specialist doing the ultra sound will be with them shortly.

mark squirms a bit in anticipation, jackson chuckling and holding onto his hand. marks hand partially covered by his long sweater sleeve, falling off onto jacksons hand. he strokes his thumb across marks, about to speak before a man enters the room. 

"hello" he says with a smile, "my names seokjin, i'll be performing your ultrasound today". mark nods, smiling at him as hes obviously wrecked by his nerves. "scared?" seokjin chuckles, having been in the profession for a long time, most people were a bit nervous for their first ultra sound. mark only nods slowly with a shy smile.

seokjin takes a tube to hand, as he sits down in his roll around chair and rolls next to mark. "well first i'm gonna apply this gel to your stomach" he smiles, explaining it all to mark in attempt to ease him, "and then i'm going to place this probe along the skin of your stomach and we'll see a baby" he says soothingly. "may i?" he asks,  gazing down at marks sweater. 

marks hand shakes a bit as he lifts the sweater, he hated looking at his stomach. his other hand held tightly onto jacksons, as he averted his gaze from his skin. instead choosing to look over at jackson, as seokjin brings the tube to his stomach. 

"this is going to be a little cold" he chuckles, squirting it onto marks stomach. mark flinches a bit, as its cool against his skin. although remaining still as the doctor rubs the lubricating gel across his skin. "and now for the exciting part" he says, taking the small hand-held probe to hand. mark feels him move the sensor across his skin, displaying an image onto the monitor in front of the doctor. 

jackson gazes over at the monitor, all while still holding onto marks hand. the doctor points to two small circle on the monitor, "thats the yolk sac, and thats your baby" he smiles. jackson chuckles a bit, in amazement as to that this was really happening. "you're about 6 weeks pregnant" he adds. 

he continues to point out things to them, explaining what the next steps would be. and what to expect in the following weeks as for pregnancy symptoms. when their next ultra sound would be, and how everything with the baby looked okay so far. although advising mark to do his best to not be put into stressful situations. of course he knew who jackson was, and how often they would be recognized. finding it best that mark didn't be around the paparazzi much, as the stress could add onto the baby. 

"if you experience any bleeding, or any other signs that something might be wrong go straight to the emergency room" he explains. printing them off a small picture, that indicated a photo of the baby, and information such as its heartbeat. he cleans off marks stomach with a rag, and congratulates the two. 

jackson smiles as he gazes at the photo with mark, the two lost in the moment of it. "can i?" jackson asks, not having to finish his sentence before mark nodded with a giggle. jackson quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket, having mark hold the photo up. swiping open his camera, and taking a photo of the printed ultra sound picture. that had marks small fingertips in the corner of it. posting the photo with a caption of 'six weeks' and a heart next to it. 


	9. Chapter 9

mark and jackson were on their way home, a puzzled look gracing marks angelic features when jackson made an unfamiliar turn. "where are we going?" mark asks, tilting his head adorably to the side a bit. "well" jackson begins, clearing his throat and tightening his hold on marks hand. 

"we are going to pick up your dress for the awards tomorrow" he says with a smile across his lips. mark stares at jackson for a moment, piecing together that yesterday jackson had excused himself on his break to make an important phone call. mark presumed it was something related to his recordings, although jackson actually having called and having a last minute dress made for mark. 

jackson doesn't mention the part where he paid 15,000 dollars for the dress. instead pulling into the parking lot of one of the most expensive tailors in the country. smiling over at mark as he parks the car, and jumps out his seat to open the door for mark. guiding him out the car and into the luxurious building. 

the woman working at the desk almost instantly recognizing jackson, asking if he was here to pick up the dress he ordered. jackson nods, glancing over at mark with a grin plastered across his thin lips. moments later the woman brings out a bag mark cant see through, jackson takes it to hand and swipes his card to pay the woman. 

the two make their way from the store, "can i see it?" mark whispers. to which jackson only shakes his head, "nope, its a surprise" he grins. mark scrunches his nose in annoyance, although not protesting jackson as he trusted him. jackson makes sure mark is safely in the car, and then proceeds onto their next stop. happily rambling along the way about how mark was going to love it. 

pulling into the parking lot of the a jewerely store, only adding to marks confusion. "alright, you wait here and i will be right back" jackson says. leaning over and kissing marks cheek, but taking the dress into the shop with him. mark locks the car after he steps out, folding his hands at his lap and waiting patiently. 

ten minutes later jackson emerges from the store, the bag in hand with a medium sized box in his other hand. jackson having put in alot of thought and preparation into marks outfit towards his outfit for the awards show. after all wanting his princess to look his best, and show up everyone else. opting to make a statement and show mark off after the recent coming out of their relationship.

"alright baby, one more stop and then home~" jackson hums. placing the bag and box in his lap, mark sways his head to the music of the radio. finally, jackson pulls into a store for shoes, that looked to be on the expensive side. jackson hops out the car quickly, mark repeating the cycle of locking the door and waiting for jackson. 

this time jackson leaves the dress and box in the car. mark could peep over and look at it, but if jackson wants it to be a surprise then mark will give it to him. waiting until jackson came out the store with a shoe box in hand. the box was a solid black, with some white cursive writing on the top. only indicating where jackson had bought the shoes from.

"alright" jackson says, sounding pleased with himself. "now we go home" he whispers, mark nods along, not demanding to know what jackson had gotten him. he didn't even think jackson would bring him to the awards, as it was the biggest music awards in the country. but jackson had more of an intention then just to bring mark with him, he was going to make a statement that mark was not only the most beautiful human being in the world, but that he was all, all his.

mark holds the ultra sound picture in his small hand, occasionally running his fingertips over the photo. the photo seemingly bringing him enough joy to get through all the troubles of his life, his stress and anxiety leaving him at the thought. "what're we going to name them?" mark whispers, squeezing jacksons hand. 

"hmm.." jackson ponders on the thought momentarily as he drives. "if its a girl? elith maybe" jackson proposes, a small fraction of him wanted a girl. but despite the gender, he would of course love the baby either way. "i like charlie if its a boy" mark whispers, stroking his thumb over jacksons. the two finally pulling into the house parking lot, and making their way in. 

jackson assures all the curtains are closed as they enter the home. marks timid footsteps trailing into the kitchen as he does so, gently taking one of the magnets from the fridge. he hangs the ultra sound photo up at the top of the fridge, jackson walking up behind him as he finishes.

"i love you" he whispers softly into marks ear, earning a giggle from his lover. wrapping both arms tightly around marks slim waist, "i love you more" mark whispers back. relaxing back against jacksons muscular chest, and fluttering his dark lashes shut. only ever feeling safe, so tightly wound in jacksons strong arms of serenity.


	10. Chapter 10

it wasn't until nearly four pm the next day, that jackson finally allowed mark to see the dress. bringing in all the things he had bought for him, and laying them on the bed. the dress still hidden by the bag it was placed in, first jackson has mark sit down on the edge of the bed. 

"okay so!" jackson says happily, "i'm going to dress you and your going to keep your eyes closed~" jackson says. as he was already dressed and prepared for the award shows, dressed in a white button up that perfectly collared his neck. a black suit jacket pulled over top of it, and buttoned at the middle. with his black tie neatly placed under it, all pulled together by the flawless black slacks he wore. and dress shoes that only added to his chiseled to perfection features.

mark complies with jackson, standing up and in front of the large mirror against their wall. he closes his eyes tightly shut, holding his arms up for jackson to strip him of the t-shirt he had worn to bed. mark never wore pants to bed, claiming he hated the feeling of them rubbing up against the sheets. jackson adored it, just as he adored every intricate detail about mark. 

mark keeps his eyes shut as he allows jackson to on the first portion of his gown. feeling the soft materiel of a top cling tightly to his body, presuming it to be what he wore beneath the dress. then he feels jackson pull over a long sleeved top, that also clung tightly to him. it collars around his neck, and goes down to about his waist. the sleeves of the top ending at his wrists. 

next jackson puts on the final piece of his gown, the waist band of the skirt like fabric is tight around the upper portion of his waist, perfectly tailored to fit him. "okay! open" jackson says proudly, guiding mark to stand exactly in front of the mirror. 

mark opens his eyes, widening them the moment he did. "i..i" he stammers a bit, taking the sight in. the top was a see through, black, intricate floral top. the floral pattern was all across the top and down to his sleeves and wrists. tucked beneath the high-waisted bottom of the gown he wore. the waist band fit tightly around his waist, while the rest of the gown was flowed across his tiny frame. it branched off at his lower thigh, and exposed the flawless skin of his legs, and his porcelain complexion. 

the back portion of the gown, the train is longer then mark himself. flowing perfectly behind him, jackson could have people carry it behind them but he intended to carry it himself. even all the way down the red carpet they were going to walk down, and into the venue. "and of course, what is my princess without his heels?" jackson cheers, running over to the bed to take the box of shoes to hand.

jackson first has mark step into a pair of black tights, showing off the flawless skin beneath them. and then he opens up the box, and takes the pair of heels to hand. putting them on each of marks feet. making mark instantly taller, as they were a pair of striking four inch, black stilettos. although he still wasn't quite as tall as jacksons 6'0 stature, just under 4 inches shorter. 

mark smiles at jackson, who isn't quite finished yet. marks gown glistens with the sunlight illuminating across it as jackson takes the next few boxes to hand. opening them up to expose the black diamonds that sat within the box. he takes one of the earrings out, and gently brushes marks hair to the side. placing one through the piercing in his ear, and stepping back to allow mark to examine it.

the black diamond was exquisite, they were three consecutive black jewels that dangled down, and had smaller jewels that branched off of them. the dangled down to his neck, and delicately wove with each small movement he made. mark wants to put make up on, but he knows jackson will insist that he already looks beautiful. 

"thank you" mark whispers, as jackson pulls out the finishing touch. a black diamond ring to wear on his ring finger, slipping it over marks small finger with a smile. "you're beautiful" jackson whispers, bringing a tentative hand to marks cheek, causing mark melt into his embrace. "now, my princess has an awards show to attend" jackson smiles. 

he holds onto the train of marks gown, that was at least five feet long. all the way down the stairs, insisting mark walk carefully in his heels down the stairs. the pair making their way outside, where a black van was already waiting for them. jackson of course makes sure mark is safely seated before he sits down next to him, the drivers all dressed in suits with ear pieces connected to their ears. 

mark keeps his hand tightly interlaced with jacksons. of course he was nervous, he was attending the biggest music award ceremony in the country, with the most famous music producer in the country and quite possibly one of the top three in the world. the windows were tinted black so no one could see through, so mark kept his eyes on jackson the entire ride there. 

jackson reassuringly traced his thumb along marks, repeating over and over how beautiful mark looked. only earning soft giggles from his lover, jackson in awe at how adorable mark was. he leaves marks bangs messily fallen across his face, insisting he looked beautiful with his doe eyes peaking through the blonde strands. 

because jackson was entirely ready to make a statement with marks beauty. that he loved mark, and mark loved him. that nothing was going to separate them, and even the press and the media couldn't tear them apart. because they were meant for each other, and were in love.


	11. Chapter 11

mark took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves as the van pulled up to the venue. a few major celebrity's, including jinyoung and youngjae and others had arrived before them. listening to the screaming of the crowds at the sides of the red carpet, and the media attempting to get in interviews. it was five thirty, half an hour until the beginning of the ceremony. 

jackson squeezes marks hand one last time in reassurance, as the drivers of the van step out. opening the side door to the van, and holding onto marks hand as he stepped out. almost instantly greeted by the screaming of the media, and flashing of cameras. he keeps his gaze down, smiling when he felt jackson pick up the large train of his gown. 

marks heels click against the red carpet as he walks, jackson following behind him, leaned over and holding marks gown as they walked. mark stops at the portion of the carpet designated for the media to take photos, camera flashing against his face as jackson beautifully laid out the train of his gown. just before joining mark at his side, wrapping one arm around marks waist. mark leans in against jacksons shoulder, posing for the photos. the media all screaming at them, asking them to turn to different angles for pictures. 

jackson curled his fingertips around marks hip, soothingly rubbing circles to calm him. knowing that it could all be overwhelming for his lover, but mark seemed calm at his side. smiling for the photos, and happily leaning against jackson. "mark you look beautiful today" one of the men yells, while the other follows by a "this way, this way" in an attempt to earn marks attention. 

"straight-ahead please, straight ahead" one of the reporters shouts. jackson guiding mark to take a few steps forward to the next portion of the carpet, of course going behind him to hold the train of his gown. not allowing anyone else to carry the back of the gown, because mark was his queen and he was going to treat him as such. 

the crowd continues to shout angles for the pair to look, marks gown glittering with each flash of the camera. the crowd screaming for a better look at the fullness to marks gown, which jackson happily obligates with. he has mark remain still as he brings out the gown to its maximum five feet length. 

laying it out beautifully in front of mark, and stepping off to the side to allow the press to get photos. jackson keeps his hands folded at his lap as he watches mark pose for the cameras, because mark was beautiful. he was angelic, and all jacksons. the security guards motion for mark and jackson to step forward, a reporter stood by waiting to interview them. 

jackson keeps one arm wrapped around marks waist as they approach the interviewer, whos more then happy to see them. "wow!" he proclaims first of all, earning a shy smile from mark while jackson chuckles. "mr.wang you have really out done yourself. do you see who your walking with?" he asks, a grin plastering its self across jacksons lips. 

"an angel, isn't he?" jackson says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks cheek. causing the crowd at the sides to erupt into further shouting, as if it was possible for them to get any louder. "so, you've officially confirmed your pregnancy" the reporter says, attempting to speak to mark. jackson can tell mark doesn't want to talk, so he speaks for him. 

"we did, were very excited" jackson says, continuing to rub circles along marks waist. mark leans in against him, jackson shielding him from the flashing of the cameras. "is their anyone you guys in particular are excited to see?" the reporter asks. 

"well of course i'm rooting for all my artists, jinyoung, youngjae, jimin" jackson says, listening off names of his top promoting artists. all of who'm had been nominated for awards tonight. "and you've got the hottest dressed stood next to you tonight" he says obviously making a flirtatious advance towards mark. "i know" jackson replies in short, proud that mark was all his, and proud of his beauty. 

"and your relationship has become much more serious, even some rumors of an engagement" the interviewer attempting to coax information out of them. mark only giggles, while jackson gazes down at him and smiles. "soon" jackson says, earning an interested look from the interviewer. before he can ask anymore the two are guided into the giant venue, as the ceremony was nearly about to begin. 

the security leads them in and down the hallway towards the venue. the red carpet laid out with chandeliers hung into the high ceiling of the walkway. finally leading the pair into the venue, where there were over 200 rows of seating. mark holds tightly onto jacksons hand as their guided through, most of the non-celebrity guests seated in the upper portion of the seats. while all the celebrities and major faces were closer to the main stage. mark and jackson are guided to sit down next to some of jacksons artists. greeting jackson instantly, as jackson properly introduces mark to them. 

"youngjae, you've already met but" jackson begins, holding one hand out towards mark. "jimin, jinyoung and taehyung, this is my beautiful boyfriend, mark" he says. releasing marks hand to grab onto the train of marks gown as he sat down, adjusting it properly then sitting down next to him. "hello" mark says timidly and softly, relacing his fingertips together with jacksons the moment he sat down. 

all of jacksons artists, and jackson himself had been nominated for multiple awards tonight. namjoon, his most successful artist was absent from the seating area, as he was about to open the awards with his performance. a famous rapper, who was performing his hit song of the year that was nominated for song of the year. having sent a phenomenal message as it was a song addressed towards increasing suicide rates, and suicide prevention. mark curls at jacksons side as the men at the stage count down till the cameras start rolling, and for namjoons performance to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

mark took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves as the van pulled up to the venue. a few major celebrity's, including jinyoung and youngjae and others had arrived before them. listening to the screaming of the crowds at the sides of the red carpet, and the media attempting to get in interviews. it was five thirty, half an hour until the beginning of the ceremony. 

jackson squeezes marks hand one last time in reassurance, as the drivers of the van step out. opening the side door to the van, and holding onto marks hand as he stepped out. almost instantly greeted by the screaming of the media, and flashing of cameras. he keeps his gaze down, smiling when he felt jackson pick up the large train of his gown. 

marks heels click against the red carpet as he walks, jackson following behind him, leaned over and holding marks gown as they walked. mark stops at the portion of the carpet designated for the media to take photos, camera flashing against his face as jackson beautifully laid out the train of his gown. just before joining mark at his side, wrapping one arm around marks waist. mark leans in against jacksons shoulder, posing for the photos. the media all screaming at them, asking them to turn to different angles for pictures. 

jackson curled his fingertips around marks hip, soothingly rubbing circles to calm him. knowing that it could all be overwhelming for his lover, but mark seemed calm at his side. smiling for the photos, and happily leaning against jackson. "mark you look beautiful today" one of the men yells, while the other follows by a "this way, this way" in an attempt to earn marks attention. 

"straight-ahead please, straight ahead" one of the reporters shouts. jackson guiding mark to take a few steps forward to the next portion of the carpet, of course going behind him to hold the train of his gown. not allowing anyone else to carry the back of the gown, because mark was his queen and he was going to treat him as such. 

the crowd continues to shout angles for the pair to look, marks gown glittering with each flash of the camera. the crowd screaming for a better look at the fullness to marks gown, which jackson happily obligates with. he has mark remain still as he brings out the gown to its maximum five feet length. 

laying it out beautifully in front of mark, and stepping off to the side to allow the press to get photos. jackson keeps his hands folded at his lap as he watches mark pose for the cameras, because mark was beautiful. he was angelic, and all jacksons. the security guards motion for mark and jackson to step forward, a reporter stood by waiting to interview them. 

jackson keeps one arm wrapped around marks waist as they approach the interviewer, whos more then happy to see them. "wow!" he proclaims first of all, earning a shy smile from mark while jackson chuckles. "mr.wang you have really out done yourself. do you see who your walking with?" he asks, a grin plastering its self across jacksons lips. 

"an angel, isn't he?" jackson says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks cheek. causing the crowd at the sides to erupt into further shouting, as if it was possible for them to get any louder. "so, you've officially confirmed your pregnancy" the reporter says, attempting to speak to mark. jackson can tell mark doesn't want to talk, so he speaks for him. 

"we did, were very excited" jackson says, continuing to rub circles along marks waist. mark leans in against him, jackson shielding him from the flashing of the cameras. "is their anyone you guys in particular are excited to see?" the reporter asks. 

"well of course i'm rooting for all my artists, jinyoung, youngjae, jimin" jackson says, listening off names of his top promoting artists. all of who'm had been nominated for awards tonight. "and you've got the hottest dressed stood next to you tonight" he says obviously making a flirtatious advance towards mark. "i know" jackson replies in short, proud that mark was all his, and proud of his beauty. 

"and your relationship has become much more serious, even some rumors of an engagement" the interviewer attempting to coax information out of them. mark only giggles, while jackson gazes down at him and smiles. "soon" jackson says, earning an interested look from the interviewer. before he can ask anymore the two are guided into the giant venue, as the ceremony was nearly about to begin. 

the security leads them in and down the hallway towards the venue. the red carpet laid out with chandeliers hung into the high ceiling of the walkway. finally leading the pair into the venue, where there were over 200 rows of seating. mark holds tightly onto jacksons hand as their guided through, most of the non-celebrity guests seated in the upper portion of the seats. while all the celebrities and major faces were closer to the main stage. mark and jackson are guided to sit down next to some of jacksons artists. greeting jackson instantly, as jackson properly introduces mark to them. 

"youngjae, you've already met but" jackson begins, holding one hand out towards mark. "jimin, jinyoung and taehyung, this is my beautiful boyfriend, mark" he says. releasing marks hand to grab onto the train of marks gown as he sat down, adjusting it properly then sitting down next to him. "hello" mark says timidly and softly, relacing his fingertips together with jacksons the moment he sat down. 

all of jacksons artists, and jackson himself had been nominated for multiple awards tonight. namjoon, his most successful artist was absent from the seating area, as he was about to open the awards with his performance. a famous rapper, who was performing his hit song of the year that was nominated for song of the year. having sent a phenomenal message as it was a song addressed towards increasing suicide rates, and suicide prevention. mark curls at jacksons side as the men at the stage count down till the cameras start rolling, and for namjoons performance to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

the entire venue were up and on their feet, clapping by the end of namjoons performance. namjoon wasn't much of a singer, but he sang in his most recent song. raising awareness for suicide prevention, conveying his message perfectly as the crowd could feel the pain radiating through his voice as he sang.

the crowds clapping finally subsides as namjoon moves to the center stage and begins to speak. "life is beautiful" namjoon begins. "hate is ugly, and an art of spreading toxicity through out our society" he continues. "and for that i say, that we must use our love, to drown out the toxicity and worked towards a better future, a better us" 

"stand up for those who are not weak, but have yet to discover the strength this world has stripped them from. stand up for women, stand up for their rights, stand up for sexual assault, and suicide attempt survivors. use your voice to protect others, to raise awareness that our society desperately attempts to neglect" he says, the crowd still on their feet.

"and with this i say; that we can work towards not only a better country, and a better future" he says. "but a world, a world in which we no longer fear to live in" he finishes. making his way off the stage and to take seat with jackson and his other artists. breathing a deep sigh of relief as he sits down next to the group, smiling over at them. 

the hosts of the awards taking to the stage, jungkook and lisa. jungkook dressed in a suit and bow tie, while lisa wore a tight long black gown. "well guys" jungkook chuckles into the mic, "why don't we jump right into it?" he proposes, cards held in his hands to announce winners of the awards. the two finish their introduction, and then move onto announcing the first award.

"and the nominees for best and upcoming new artist are" lisa begins, gazing down at the card in hand. "choi youngjae" she says, youngjae smiling and gazing down as his song plays through out the venue. "jung hoseok" she continues, whos sat on the other side of the venue from jackson and his group. the two record labels constantly competing with one another. "seo changbin" she says faintly into the mic. "and finally, taeyong" to which the crowd erupts into cheers, obviously the fan favorite to win. 

lisa takes a break, allowing the crowd to die down before she announces the winner. "and" she says in short, jackson squeezing marks hand in anticipation. "choi youngjae!" she says, youngjaes mouth dropping as he gazes over at jackson. he takes to his feet, firstly hugging jackson and then making his way up to the stage. youngjaes recent hit solo, 'nobody knows' playing across the venue as he made his way up the giant stage. 

taking the award to hand, as they lowered the mic for him to speak in due to his shorter stature. he chuckles into the mic, "you guys really had to lower that a lot" he begins. "you would think i'd have the speech and all down, after practicing it for hours on end" he says, "but i don't" he chuckles. 

"first and foremost i just wanna thank my parents, my brother and of course jackson" he says. "you've always been there for me, and you supported me and believed in me when no one else did" he continues. "you believed in me when i didn't even believe in myself, and pushed me to be the best that i could be. you're an amazing person, and will be an amazing father" he says, ending his speech. making his way down the stage, and sitting back down next to jackson with the award in his lap.

lisa and jungkook continue handing out awards for the best duo performance, r&b solo, and r&b album. none of which were any artists who recorded under jackson, although jackson still happy for them non-the-less. "and the nominees for the best rap song are" she begins, as namjoon tenses in his seat. "min yoongi" she begins, another competing artist in a label against jackson. "kim namjoon, kim jisoo, and park chae young" she finishes. the two women were under the same label as yoongi was. meaning namjoon was the only artist competing against them. 

namjoon attempts to relax back into his seat, although freezing when they announced the winner. "kim namjoon" she says, jackson grinning over at namjoon. "i knew you could do it" he whispers to namjoon, just as he takes to his feet to accept the award. namjoons suicide prevention song taking home the award, adjusting the mic to fit his taller stature as he speaks. 

"wow" he says softly, the smile never leaving his lips. "to win this award, with the message i was trying to convey means everything to me" he begins. "to build and craft a better future, is something i hope we can all do together. this is a step in the right direction, that i hope we can all continue to step forward, together and united" he ends. shaking the hands of the people greeting him on stage, and returning to his seat.

just as namjoon makes it back to his seat, they begin announcing the nominees for best rap album. listing off the names that included namjoon, yoongi, and three other competing artists. "and once again, kim namjoon" lisa smiles, namjoon throwing his head back with a laugh. putting his first award down next to jackson, and climbing back onto the stage. he takes the second award into his hands with a bow, and steps back forward to the mic.

"thank you, once again" he chuckles. "i really want to dedicate this award to the man who convinced by i had the words to change a nation" namjoon says. "i spent a life time stuck in silence, because i was afraid i'd do it wrong, that i'd say something wrong" he continues. "but jackson, he told me and motivated me to my best, and to stop hiding myself away in fear of failing" he says. "i'm not afraid anymore, and its all thanks to you" he whispers, gazing over at jackson. 

"thank you" his voice wavering, obviously on the verge of tears. making his way off the stage, and thanking jackson over and over again as he sat down next to him. jackson listens and holds onto marks hand as they move onto the next genre of music. announcing winners of the best country solo performance, duo and group performances, songs and best albums. then doing the same with jazz, gospel and contemporary christian music. 

"and for the number one, album of the year" jungkook begins, gazing down at the card in hand. "the nominees are, kim namjoon, lee felix, huang ren jun, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul and park jinyoung" namjoon closes his eyes in anticipation, shakily exhaling in an attempt to steady his nerves. jinyoung and namjoon seated next to each other, both rooting for each other. 

"park jinyoung~" lisa says, jinyoung nearly jumping out of his seat. hands shaking as he made his way up the stage, his trembling fingertips curling around the award. "i'm a bit nervous" he laughs softly, "first of all i of course want to thank my producer, jackson, and my family" he says. "and i want to address the other amazing artists i was competing against, yoongi, namjoon, and hoseok. you guys are truly amazing and your music is a gift" he says. "please continue to support them, and the other beautiful music out there" he ends. 

they hand out the rest of the other music genre awards. and then lastly naming the nominees for producer of the year, to which mark soothingly strokes his thumb across jacksons. silently comforting him as they named the producer of the year.


	14. Chapter 14

"and, the producer of the year is" jungkook says, three producers competing against each other. jackson, byun baek-hyun, and park chan-yeol. mark holds onto jacksons hand, knowing how both scared and excited he was. jungkook pauses for a moment, as this award was quite possibly the biggest one, as it was the final award to be handed out. jackson having sat through the two hour long ceremony, hopeful and ready for the win.

"jackson, wang" jungkook says with a grin, jacksons mouth drops. all the cameras point to him and mark, as jackson was in complete and utter disbelief. jackson leans over and presses a kiss to marks cheek, whispering "i love you" faintly into his ear as he unraveled his fingertips from marks. he readjusts his suit jacket as he takes to his feet, and makes his way up to the stage with grace.

he takes the award to hand, and takes a deep breath before speaking. "i know i've had a lot going on recently, and some of it truly has been overwhelming" he begins. "i came out about my relationship, and announced my boyfriends pregnancy, which i am very excited for" he chuckles. "i just want to say first and foremost, that love" he says, eyes locked on mark. "love isn't flawless, nor is it perfect. its messy, and sometimes even cruel but thats the beauty of it, thats what makes it real" he says.

"and truly, mark, my love" he whispers. "you are the only one who sees me for who i really am, rather then how many i reach" he continues. "you never pressured me into telling the public about us, you were happy with me and just being us. you're the only person i've ever opened up to, and i'm so glad i did" he says, tears threatening to break forth. 

"you're my end, you are my beginning, and everything in between. you are my world, and the only thing i will ever need in this world. you are the love of my life, and im eternally grateful that i've been blessed with you in this life. i love you" he says, ending his speech and making his way off the stage. he takes his seat back down next to mark, and places the award gently in marks lap. 

"i love you so much" jackson whispers, mark leaning in against his shoulder. "i love you so much more" marks gentle voice whispers back. the pair watching as singers performed to end the nearly three hour long ceremony. youngjae peeks his head around jinyoung and says, "i invited bam and jaebum to the after party" 

jackson nods, feeling a bit guilty for dragging mark to an after party after the long ceremony. but mark doesn't mind, because hes with jackson and thats all he needs. after the performance security comes to escort mark and jackson out. jinyoung, namjoon and youngjae following behind them. as they were going to ride with the pair to the after party. jackson of course follows behind mark holding the train of his gown, earning applause from the crowd waiting outside for them. 

mark steps into the van first with the help of jackson holding onto his hand. the rest trailing in behind, a woman at the front of the van handing a black skirt to mark. "i had it brought for you, i figured you wouldn't wanna wear that all night" jackson chuckles. mark nods, placing the skirt in his lap and lacing his fingertips with jackson. 

the after party being held at one of the other producers mansions, all of the ceremony attendees were invited. along with anyone the attendees wanted to bring along, youngjae texting jaebum that they were on their way. jinyoung peaking over his shoulder and laughing. "someones in love~" jinyoung teases, as there was a heart next to jaebums name. youngjae only pouts and gently hits jinyoungs chest, "maybe" he murmurs softly. 

the van, fifteen minutes later pulls up to the large mansion. that was well lit, as night had already enveloped the sky. jackson guides mark to go into the mansion, holding onto the train of his gown as he walked. the mansion filled with a variety of people as they entered, mark immediately going to one of the bathrooms to change.

jackson waits where mark will be able to find him, instantly surrounded by people attempting to earn his attention. mark timidly walks to the restroom. taking off the five foot long lower portion of his gown. and then slips on the black, high-waisted skirt. perfectly contrasting his porcliean complexion, and pairing his black floral top. 

the black tights clung tightly to the skin of his legs, tiny feet slipped into his black four inch stilettos. his heels click against the hard wood floor as he walks back down the hallway, his gown placed over his arm. he hands it off to one of the security guards with him, who brings it back to the van. mark makes his way back to the main room, met with the sight of woman after woman feeling up all over jackson. 

timidly brushing the bangs from his face and making his way back up to jackson. who instantly backs away from the woman and wraps an arm around marks slim waist. "come on babe" jackson says, bringing mark over towards the bar that had been set up. mark didn't want jackson to drink, but he also didn't want to ruin jacksons celebrating so he kept quiet. 

jackson sipping on his bubbly liquor, and guiding mark back through the mansion. youngjae appearing through the doorway with jaebum and bambam, leading them over towards jackson. "hey" bambam says softly, "congratulations" he continues. jackson thanks them all, taking another sip of his liquor. 

the group spending the next twenty minutes chattering away, with a nearly very drunk jackson. jaebum and youngjae drinking a bit to, chattering with namjoon and jinyoung until they snuck away. bambam looking for the pair, although soon only finding mark and jackson. mark was at jacksons side, keeping quiet as jackson spoke to some of the other famous music producers. 

"can you stay with him for a minute? i've really gotta pee" jackson chuckles. one of the woman nods and smiles, making sure mark was safe. she guides him to sit down on one of the couches with him. talking about how she felt with her first pregnancy, and getting mark to open up a bit. 

bambam doesn't talk to mark, instead he follows jackson down the mansion hallway and into the bathroom. jackson closes the door behind him, groaning as he does so. bambam knocks against the door, hearing a light shuffling and then a quick 'come in'. 

bambam looks behind him before he walks in, making sure no one saw him. "hey" he says to jackson, who is to drunk to question as to why bambam followed him into the bathroom. "hey" jackson says groggily, bambam forgetting to lock the door behind him. his hickory-mahogany orbs scintillating with a lustful intent. 

"congratulations on your win" he repeats softly, moving forward till he was stood ahead of jackson. "thanks" jackson says in short, bambam trailing one palm down jacksons chest as he spoke. "you must be pretty lonely, mark being pregnant and all" bambam whispers, leaning in against jacksons neck. 

pressing a soft kiss to the skin of his neck, causing jackson to shiver. jackson doesn't shove the boy off him, instead letting him continue to trail kisses down his neck. "must suck, him being as moody and needy as he is all the time" bambam continues, belittling his friend. "a bit" jacksons raspy voice says, "why don't we have some fun?" bambam whispers against his ear. 

jackson doesn't deny him, allowing bambam to slip down to his knees in front of jackson. and make quick work of the zipper of his slacks, followed by the popping of his buttons.


	15. Chapter 15

mark has one leg folded over another, tapping his foot against the floor to an uneasy pace. its been nearly thirty minutes since jackson excused himself to the bathroom. mark presumes him to have run into someone he knows on the way back, but that doesn't make him worry any less. 

"i'll be back in a moment" mark says softly to the woman. the woman nods, relaxing back into her seat. having enjoyed talking to mark, as he was a pure soul with the best of intentions. thinking how lucky jackson had gotten to be with such an angel. 

marks light footsteps patter down the hallway, although masked by the sound of the party continuing on. he checks the first few rooms he runs into, in search of the bathroom jackson had gone in. to no avail as he sighs softly, heels clicking down the hard wood floor, finally coming to a door with a golden door nob, that was closed.

he makes his way over to the room, although freezing when he heard a series of long, drawn-out moans. "fuck, fuck, fuck" he hears bambam moan out, followed by a groan that could only be from jackson. "harder, harder, don't stop" bambam moans, a tear running down marks cheek. he brings his trembling hand up and to the door knob, gently turning the knob and opening the door. 

staring with widened eyes at the sight in front of him, bambam naked with his clothes discarded on the floor. sat on the sink, leaned back and lips puffy. jacksons slacks and boxers pulled down, buried inside bambam. the pair doesn't notice mark at first, until they hear him stutter out a sob. 

bambam opens his eyes first, mouth going agape as he sees mark. jackson jerks his head back, instantly feeding out a "no, no, princess". instantly pulling out and attempting to man handle his slacks on, tears running down marks cheeks. only the sound of his heels running down the hallway resonate the surrounding silence as he darts down it. 

jackson struggles to button up his slacks before chasing after mark without saying a word to bambam. mark running through the crowds of people, tears blurring his vision. the woman he was talking to before spots him. as his running and crying silences the entire mansion, all eyes on him as he ran out the mansion sobbing. jackson soon chasing after him, namjoon, jinyoung, youngjae and the woman all jumping from their seats and following behind jackson chasing him. 

mark doesn't know where hes running to, mind racing with thoughts. just wanting to get away from everything, and everyone. mind to clouded with thoughts, and eyes to blurred with his tears to see where hes going. running out into the road, right in front of a car that was going over the speed limit. 

the sky to enveloped by darkness for the driver to see mark run out in front of them. only slamming on the brakes the moment they saw mark, although to late. jackson stands frozen on the side of the street, atleast twenty feet away from mark when the car hits him. 

the driver instantly stops the car, and jumps out the drivers seat. jackson darts over to them, screaming for someone to call an ambulance. the entire mansion at this point flooding out to see the source of the screaming. jackson and youngjae rush over to mark, mark laying in a pool of crimson against the pavement. 

the driver props mark up into his lap, pressing two fingers to the side of marks neck. only getting a faint pulse in response, as blood begins to hemorrhage and pour down his thighs. not even five minutes later and ambulance shows up to the scene, jackson turning around to the large crowd formed in front of the mansion behind them.

all of their phones out recording the incident, while some just watched in horror. paramedics rushing over to mark, jackson just barely able to stutter out "he..h-he's pr-pregnant". the paramedics struggling to get mark into the ambulance, while attempting to stop the bleeding all the while. they don't allow jackson in the ambulance with him, frantically rushing off the scene. 

jackson instantly dashes over to the owner of the mansion, the man offering to drive him to the hospital. all the while jackson is mumbling prayers beneath his breath, hands violently shaking as they drove behind the ambulance.


	16. Chapter 16

"jackson wang's pregnant boyfriend is now hospitalized after witnesses say he caught jackson in having intercourse in the bathroom with another man. where he reportedly ran out into on coming traffic in tears, and was struck by a moving car" a woman's voice says as the news plays on the tv of the waiting room.

"they were last seen rushing to the hospital as his boyfriend was drenched in blood, and barely breathing. there are no current updates on his boyfriend, or the baby. jackson has yet to make a statement over social media on his supposed cheating" she finishes as jackson scoffs. he had been sitting in the waiting room for hours on end, still not having gotten an update on mark or the baby. having been rushed into surgery the moment mark arrived at the hospital.

"this comes to a shock for everyone as jackson had made an honorable speech after winning producer of the year. proclaiming his suppose love for mark, and that mark was the love of his life" she says. jackson buries his face into his hands, jinyoung sat next to him as he had came along with jackson to the hospital. 

"i could lose mark, i could lose our child. all because i made a fucking drunk mistake" jackson murmurs softly. jinyoung shakes his head, bringing his attention over to jackson. "you didn't make a mistake, you made a choice" jinyoung says. "stop blaming it on being drunk and own up to your choice. if he survives he deserves at least that" 

before jackson can answer two surgeons appear walking down towards the waiting room. one branches off to finish paper work, while another approaches jackson. he sighs softly as he sits down next to jackson, jackson bringing his gaze up from his hands and towards the surgeon. 

"first and foremost he his knee was broken, we did an operation on it" he begins. "he has bruised lungs, and a lacerated kidney" he continues. "we were fearful of a brain bleed, but fortunately there was none. he has four broken ribs, as well as a broken leg" 

"he will be in a wheelchair for about 6 weeks, and as for the baby" the doctor sighs. "he had what we call a placenta abruption" jackson only cocks his head to the side, not knowing what the term meant. "what this means for the baby is that it will have difficulty growing if it survives" he says, earning a reaction from jackson. 

"because of how far along he is, there is the chance for a premature birth, as well as the baby being born stillborn. now if he was 37 weeks pregnant this would be completely different. but because its so early in the pregnancy, the risk increases. we gave him a rh immunoglobuli due to his blood mixing with the babies. but we did an ultra sound and the baby does have a heartbeat and appears to have survived the trauma" jackson overwhelmed by all the information coming at him at once. 

"we'll be giving him medication to help the babies lungs mature incase an early delivery becomes necessary. were going to continue monitoring the baby and his condition, the bruising on his lungs isn't very severe but due to the broken ribs and lacerated kidney he will be in a lot of pain. once the bleeding stops, and the baby's condition is stable he will be allowed to go home" jackson breaths a sigh of relief, although the doctor isn't quite finished. 

"there is a high chance for a premature birth, stillborn, or" he sighs. "theres a great chance the baby could die shortly after birth, either way the pregnancy will be heavily monitored and he'll have to be on strict bed rest. the less stress the better, if he does go out he will of course be in a wheelchair, as long as the babies condition is stable he should be allowed to go home soon" he finishes. 

"hes conscious now, we've updated him on the babies condition as that was his first concern. he appears stable, and will be allowed to go home within the next day or two as long as the baby remains stable. as there isn't much we can do for him here" he says. jackson nods along to the mans words, "can i see him?" he requests softly. 

"we've contacted his parents but they refused to answer..so you're his only other family" the doctor says. agreeing to allow jackson to see him, "hes been transferred to his room, i'll have a nurse take you there" the surgeon says softly. he calls for one of the nurses, who takes jackson down the elevator and down the hallway. 

most patients have a roommate, but mark was a special case so they gave him a room alone. the nurse guides jackson to his room, jackson stands in front of the door for a moment. stuck in place, frozen. forcing himself to turn the handle and open the door. 

when he opens the door he sees mark, his princess hooked up to all the monitors and iv's. his bleach blonde hair fallen across his face, just the way jackson adored it. marks gaze was focused out the window next to him, staring at the busy city below. but jacksons sure if marks gaze were focused on him, then his beautiful doe eyes would be peaking through the blonde strands of his bangs. 

despite all the iv's and monitors, marks flawless porcelain skin still glows. the faint playing of marks tv is the only resonating sound at the moment. as mark doesn't even flinch when he hears jacksons footsteps, the olders heavy steps pattering through till he was sat in the chair next to marks bed. 

jackson bites into his lower lip, shakily exhaling. mark doesn't move, eyes still locked out the window. gazing down, and watching the cars pass by. in the moment all jackson can feel is regret, and he can't help but notice all the things he loves about mark in the moment. the way his hair curls just a bit at the ends, the saccharine colour of his lips, and how they're so much more fuller then jacksons own. the way he parts his lips unintentionally, and the way his nose scrunches when hes confused or irritated. 

but most of all he adores marks smile, his giggle. and he would kill to hear it again, he would strip himself of everything, and give up all he had if it meant he could see mark smile again. and how foolish he was to throw something away, that was such a blessing and a gift to him. 

"princess" he begins, mark doesn't react to his words, instead just staring out the window. jackson can't notice the lone tear trailing down his cheek, or how hes holding back his sobs. he only hears the faint beating of the monitors behind him, when all he desires to hear is marks gentle voice. how the hues of compassion seeped through his tone, and how his woulds were accented just a bit. 

"it the moment i made a choice" jackson whispers. "i won't blame it on the liquor, and i won't blame it on you. it was my choice, and i made it" he continues, taking a deep breath. "i regret the choice, but that doesn't matter now because it was still my choice. and no matter how badly i want to take it back, i can't" he says. 

"i want to be with you, i love you, i love you more then anything but that doesn't excuse my choice" jackson rambles a bit. "and i know, i know you don't have everywhere to go. i know you gave up everything for us, your parents, your friends. you sacrificed it all for me, for us and for the baby. you gave it all up just to be with me, and i gave up nothing. it isn't fair to you, that all i gained was good from it and all you gained was hatred and toxicity" jacksons voice wavering. 

jackson holds his hand over marks, although mark still doesn't react. "and because you gave up everything, i know you don't have anywhere to go anymore" he whispers. "i won't make you stay with me, i'll support you, i'll let you have your own room in the house, i'll indulge myself in work so you won't ever have to see me" he promises. 

"if thats what you want, then i'll give it to you. i want to be with you, i love you more then anything in this world. and i'm so sorry, i can't take it back, and i can't fix what i did" he whispers. "i understand if you don't want to be with me anymore" jackson finishes with a sigh. 

he holds his hand over marks, tightly squeezing the top of it before taking to his feet. "i love you" jackson whispers, "i'll always love you" he continues. "i'm sorry, i'll let you be" he says softly, about to withdraw his hand and make his way from the room. when he feels marks small hand curl around his wrist, and marks soft voice saying; "stay".


	17. Chapter 17

jackson sat quietly at marks side, as he continued to stare out the window. jackson can hear mark occasionally stutter out a sob, wanting nothing more then to hold mark. "neither jackson, nor mark have made statements regarding jacksons cheating scandal" is all that can play over the tv before mark whispers a quiet "turn it off". jackson does so, taking the remote from marks side and muting the tv. 

jackson stares at it for a moment, nearly scoffing when the news shows pictures of his previous posts regarding mark and their pregnancy. "i'll get you something to eat" jackson whispers, but before he can take to his feet mark protests. "i'm not hungry" marks voice barely even that then a faint whisper. 

jackson knows the words all to well, how when he first met mark the boy was still struggling with his eating disorder. often refusing food, or taking it just to throw it back up when no one was looking. mark had already ate moments before jackson had come in, but jackson insists on buying him more food. 

mark knows he won't win, so he allows jackson to leave the room. the cafeteria's closed, so jackson will have to make his way down to the first floor and go to one of the vending machines or the small coffee shop thats on the first floor of the hospital. mark knows it'll take jackson atleast fifteen minutes to get it and then come back. 

hes not suppose to walk, but that doesn't stop him from grabbing the crutches next to his bed and taking to his feet. suppose to be on strict bed rest, as his knee and leg had been broken in the crash. he removes what he can of the monitors, and then drags the iv stand behind him as he struggles to make his way to the bathroom. falling to his knees in front of the toilet, and staring at the water below. 

he brings a shaky hand to his lips, pressing two fingers to his lower lips. closing his eyes, and allowing the tears that brimmed his dark lashes to flow down. "i'm sorry" he whispers to himself, shoving the two fingers down his throat. forcing himself to throw up the food he had eaten not even half an hour ago. crying all the while. 

because bambam was so much skinnier then him, so much prettier then him. it was no wonder jackson wanted someone skinny and pretty. everything that mark wasn't, but that he would so desperately try to be. the vomit drenches him and his hospital gown, portions of it falling onto him rather then the toilet. 

he continues to throw up, until he hears the gentle opening and closing of the door. he doesn't stop, only shoving his fingers further down his throat. "princess?" jackson calls, just after hearing marks gagging from the bathroom. the light hadn't even been turned on, and the door was just barely closed. he quickly darts over, freezing when he sees the sight in front of him.

all the memories come crashing at him at once. remembering the first time he had found out mark starved himself, often for days. and then the times he would eat he would just throw it up later when no one was looking. remembering the first night he caught mark forcing himself to throw up, and how guilty he felt for not noticing earlier. now all that guilt swarmed onto him, of course mark would think it was his appearance that made jackson cheat on him. 

jackson quickly darts back to the bed, slamming on the emergency button to call the nurse multiple times before running back over to mark. the lower portion of marks leg had been broken, as well as the knee of his other leg. rendering him almost completely immobile, but jackson knew nothing would stop mark. despite how much pain he was in, he was still hovered over the toilet sobbing. 

jackson silently thanks that he had forgotten to make sure of what mark wanted. he doesn't attempt to move mark, only tightly wrapping his arms around mark and hugging him. "tell them you felt sick" he murmurs softly. because he knows that if the hospital finds out mark had an eating disorder then they would never let him leave. and he knew mark didn't need that in the moment, he needed to be loved and catered to. 

mark only nods slowly, and stutters out another sob.just as two nurses come running in the room, asking what happened. "he felt sick, thought he could do it on his own" jackson chuckles, blatantly lying to their faces. mark just nods along to his words, the male nurse sighing as he moves to pick up marks smaller stature. they excuse jackson from the room for the moment, as they change mark and get him cleaned up. 

mark lies to the nurses just as jackson told him to, because he would do anything for jackson. he loved jackson, more then he loved anything else. of course he would forgive jackson, he would give up everything for jackson. just as he gave up his family, and his life. how he traded it all away just to be with jackson. 

the nurses finally get him cleaned up and back in bed. instructing him not to get up again, as it was bad for the baby and bad for his knee and legs. they knew how much pain he was in, bruised lungs, lacerated kidneys, and broken ribs. all on top of the pain of his placenta being abrupt, and his knee and lower leg broken. the risk of his baby dying, all on top of the anxiety of jackson cheating on him. 

the nurses allow jackson back in the room, offering to go get the food for mark so he isn't left alone. jackson gives the nurse the money, and makes his way back into the room. marks lay on the bed, a miserable look gracing his usually angelic features. jackson takes his place back next to mark, and takes marks small hand in between his own. 

"i love you" jackson whispers. he knows mark won't answer him, because he knows that mark is blindly in love with him. he knows that mark will always love him, no matter what he does. because with love there had always appeared to be a 'but' yet anytime jackson had questioned love. marks arms always seemed to come and wrap around him, then whisper "i love you no matter what". and jackson could see from the look in marks eyes, that those words were still true. and they always would be.


	18. Chapter 18

the next afternoon after mark wakes up, jackson is sat next to him. the doctor eventually coming in, jacksons fame taking a part in why they would be releasing mark so early. as word had gotten out about what hospital the pair were at, and the crowd was starting to add up. news reporters waiting outside for the pair, jackson sighs softly. 

making a phone call for a driver to come pick them up, and then listening to the doctors strict orders for mark. he was to be on bed rest, and his walking was very limited. he would be in a wheel chair for the next month in a half, and after that he needed to continue to rest until the end of his pregnancy. needing extra follow up appointments to check on the baby, as the chance of it being born premature had increased to 90%. jackson is thankful that atleast the child will survive, and listens to the doctors orders. 

filling prescriptions for mark to take home, although none of which were pain killers. mark could've had them, but he refused them the moment he found out they could effect his pregnancy. rather taking the constant pain then any risk of hurting his child. most of the medications to help the babies lungs develop and ensure its safety.

the nurses get him unhooked from his iv's and monitors, and into a wheel chair. the nurses offer to wheel mark out of the hospital, but jackson insists on doing it himself.

mark is dressed in an outfit jackson had brought for him, one of jacksons larger black hoodies and a pair of black leggings. mark has a few cuts on his face and neck from the crash. a bandage wrapped around his neck and one of his hands. the doctor instructing jackson to change them until his wounds healed. the break in his leg and knee not needing braces as long as he was in a wheelchair and off his feet.

jacksons ride calls back and confirms that hes waiting outside. unfortunately for them, so is the media and paparazzi. "keep your head down baby" jackson whispers, as they make their way down the elevator. coming to the first floor, and jackson wheeling him out the double set automatic hospital doors. instantly greeted by the flashing of cameras and screaming of the media in their face the moment they left the building. 

"jackson, jackson, does this confirm you two will be staying together?" one of the reporter asks. shoving a microphone to jacksons face. jackson only sighs, gazing down at mark who has his hands folded at his lap. "the baby is okay, were staying together" mark says softly, just loud enough for the reporter to hear. earning them to be only louder, and ask more and more questions to which both of the pair ignore. following them to the car, jackson continues to ignore them, despite almost all the questions being directed at mark. 

jackson brings the wheel chair to the back seat of the car, gently picking mark up and placing him in the seat. leaning over and buckling him in, then bringing the wheelchair to the back of the car. and folding it up and into the truck, taking seat next to mark in the back seat. the driver quickly speeding off and away from the press.

of course the news playing over the radio, stating more on jacksons scandal. "turn that off" jackson growls lowly, to which the driver obligates. the pair remain quiet, marks hands folded at his lap. jackson wanting nothing more then to reach over and hold marks hand just like he had before. but he doesn't want to push mark into anything he doesn't want, placing his hand down on marks thigh. and gently rubbing circles along marks inner thigh. 

squeezing marks thigh a bit as they pull into jacksons driveway. jackson thanks the driver, and jumps from his seat to retrieve the wheelchair. bringing it over to marks side of the car, and picking mark up and into the wheelchair. wheeling mark into the house, and breathing a sigh of relief when he closed the door behind them. 

"do you want to be alone?" jackson whispers, mark only shakes his head gently. "do you want to watch a movie?" he proposes, mark ponders on the thought for a moment. jackson knows marks anxiety makes it hard for it to get through movies, so usually they watched one they had already seen. mark nods slowly, jackson smiling. 

"upstairs or downstairs, my love?" jackson asks, marks small hand masked by jacksons large hoodie sleeve. only his small finger not shrouded by the sleep, pointing up the stairs. jackson motions to pick mark up, holding him bridal style to make it less painful on him. carrying him up the stairs slowly, and towards their bedroom. he kicks open the door with his foot, and carries mark inside. 

gently sitting him down on the edge of the bed, and fluffing the pillows before he laid down. he pulls the curtains closed, knowing it gave mark anxiety for them to be open. as he was still fearful of people taking photos of them in their home. it was cold within the house, jackson turning the heat up quickly and making his way back into the room. snow expected to fall within the next few days, meaning it would only get colder. 

he gets an extra blanket on his way in, knowing mark preferred them fuzzy. pulling the heavy duvets over top of mark, and then placing the fuzzy blanket over top. he strips himself of the suit he was wearing, and changes into a pair of black sweat pants. about to pull his shirt over his head when mark stops him. "i want to wear it" mark whispers. 

jackson complies, knowing mark always had preferred skin to skin contact. jackson uncovers mark, and sits him up gently. mark whimpering as the leggings were pulled from over his broken knee and leg, although fighting through the pain. jackson strips him of the hoodie, and helps guide his arms through the shirt sleeves. the shirt much to large for him, the sleeves themselves falling to his elbows. while the collar of it hung just beneath his collarbones, and the hem nearly fell to his knees.

jackson lays mark back, and covers him back up with the blankets. handing mark his phone from off the nightstand, and taking his own to hand along with the tv remote. he makes his way to the other side of the bed, and crawls under the blankets next to mark. laying down and getting comfortable, a bit shocked when mark snuggled up next to him. 

the boy whimpering as he rolled to his side, and scooted closer to jackson. jackson holds one arm out, allowing mark to cuddle closer to the side of his chest. using his other hand to flip on one of the comedy movies mark liked to watch, and turned the volume up just a bit. he kisses the top of marks head, mark sneaks his phone into his hands. 

a puzzled look gracing jacksons features, although allowing mark to do as he wished. mark opens his instagram camera, snuggling his face into the blankets and snapping a photo. the photo mostly composed of jackson looking straight ahead, not even looking at what mark was doing, and his muscular chest mark was laying on. while marks large doe eyes peered through his blonde strands fallen across his face, face snuggled up against both jackson and the blanket.

he captions the photo with a simple "hello" before posting it to his instagram and twitter. tossing his phone to the end of the bed, and curling up further against jackson.


	19. Chapter 19

mark eventually fell asleep against jacksons chest. the movie still playing faintly as he slept, jackson taking his phone to hand. mark being one of the only profiles he followed other then his artists, so instantly greeted with the photo of he and mark as he opened instagram. mark having deleted all his posts before, so the photo he had posted was the only one on there. 

jackson attempts to resist temptation to look at the comments, but proves unable as he clicks on them. the post having hundreds of thousands of likes, as jackson flipped through the comments. most composed of "mark deserves better", or "leave him". jackson only sighs, continuing to swipe through the comments. some defending jackson and saying everyone makes mistakes, but that it was marks choice and marks life to choose what he wanted to do.

jackson opens his camera, assuring marks face would barely appear in the photo as he liked it. only marks dark lashes fluttered shut appeared, while the rest of his face was buried into the blanket and jacksons chest. jackson leans down, pressing a kiss to marks head and taking a photo. posting it to both his twitter and instagram with a caption of 'my love'. 

almost instantly jackson receives most comments centered around; "you don't cheat on your 'love'" and such. jackson about to put his phone down when he notices a text from his mom, swiping it open and sighing. his mother demanding to know why he cheated on his pregnant boyfriend, and stating that she raised him better then to cheat. not giving jackson a chance to respond before she texts him that shes flying in from hong kong next week to see him and mark. 

jackson texts her back that hes fine with it and that he loves her. going through the rest of his texts, most from some of his close friends and artists asking for updates on marks condition. instead of replying to them all he decides to make a statement on his social media platforms. he unravels from around mark, and places a pillow in marks arms for him to snuggle with while he sleeps. 

he pulls the duvets and fuzzy blankets over top of mark, and walks to the side of the bed. taking a photo of mark curled up against the king sized bed. his small frame masked beneath the blankets, and only his face partially visible between his blonde strands of his bangs. jackson snaps the photo, and then uploads it to his instagram first. typing in;

"to my princess, and my love, 

you've never doubted me, you've always supported any decision i ever made. when i lacked motivation, and felt like caving in. you were there, even when we were shrouded by the shadows, you were there. you snuck out of your house in the dead of night to see me, we sat at an old park and talked for hours on end. i could listen to your voice for an eternity and never grow tired of it. you lied to your parents to see me, and you always found time for me in between my hectic schedules. when i felt like giving up, or called you at two in the morning lost and confused with myself, you guided me back in the right direction. you never allowed me to give up, and pushed me to be the best that i could be. you sacrificed everything to be with me, your family, your future, your school, you gave it all up without a second thought. and all i did was hurt you, i lied to you, and i betrayed your trust. our baby nearly died, and so did you. but you're so strong, and you made it through. and despite the growing chances of complications with the baby, you've still remained strong. you have a broken leg, a broken knee, lacerated kidneys, bruised lungs, a placenta abruption, broken ribs. and despite all the pain your in, you refused pain medication for the sake of our baby. you're so much stronger then i am, you have every reason to give up, but you never do. it would be so easy for you to just give up, yet you didn't. you've never taken the easy way out, you've always stuck things out even when they hurt you. 

our baby will likely be born premature, and will have complications during and after birth if it survives. and all of this was because of a choice i made in the moment, it was my choice and i've accepted that. i would throw away my career, and everything i have to take that choice back. but i can't, that isn't how life works sadly. just as i made a choice, you made yours. you chose to stay with me, after all i've put your through, some would say i've ruined your life. but you never saw it that way, you always said everything was worth it. i'm sorry i betrayed your trust, but i know no matter how many times i say i'm sorry it won't make a difference. 

you took care of me when i was down, and hurt. you comforted me when you had every reason to cry yourself, you've seen a side of me i never allowed anyone to see. i opened up to you, as you opened up to me. and i know that was hard for you, i know how much you dislike yourself. but i love yourself, i love the things you hate about yourself. i know you fear i cheated on you because of you, or your appearance, or because you feel like you were lacking something. and that couldn't be farther from the truth. you are the most beautiful thing i ever seen, and none of this is your fault. its my fault, but i know you won't believe that. 

despite all this, you made the choice to stay with me. you're the most forgiving, and kind soul i have ever met. you're selfless, you've made choices not for yourself, but for me and the baby. you've devoted yourself, and i'm sorry i didn't devote myself. but i will now, i am eternally grateful for the second chance you've given me. you haven't mentioned it once, and you've tried to move on. you haven't held it against me, you haven't demanded a reason. but i owe you one, i still owe you a reason. but sadly i don't have one, it was a choice i made in the moment when my judgement was clouded.

you're my everything, and that will never change.i will take care of you, i will aid to your every need. i will devote myself to you, and i will never leave your side. you're my queen, my love. anything you need i will be here for. i'm not here for my fans, i'm not here to please them. i'm not here to ask for my fans forgiveness, or ask them to continue supporting me. because as long as i have you by my side, then thats all i'll ever need. 

i love you."


	20. Chapter 20

mark flutters open his dark lashes, pain jolting through him. although he had come accustomed to it. his heart skipping a beat when he saw jackson wasn't next to him, although relaxing when he heard the water of the shower running. he lays back down, cheek pressed to the cool velvet pillows. taking his phone to hand from the nightstand, greeted with jacksons post the moment he opened his notifications. 

he reads it, a frown curling his lips at reminder of the situation. having wished it would all be a cruel dream, that he would eventually wake up from. reading through some of the comments on jacksons post, most of which were either fans saying that mark forgave jackson so they should to. while others claimed they were burning all his merchandise.

mark couldn't say he forgave him yet, but he loved him. he was in love with him, so of course he would forgive him. jackson was his life, and all he ever wanted. he gave up everything for them, a lone tear running down his cheek as he remembers how jackson was willing to throw all they had away. he opens his texts, sniffling when he saw a text from bambam. 

his friend, who he had known for years, claiming they were both drunk and he didn't mean it. mark doesn't notice the tears streaming his cheeks until the shower shuts off. jackson soon emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with another towel. "princess? why're you crying" he says the moment he rounds the corner. 

mark only drops his phone, and looks at jackson for a brief moment. not answering the older, instead burying his face into the fluffy duvets around him. "baby.." jackson murmurs softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to mark. he can see bambams contact name on marks phone, about to speak before mark cuts him off. 

"i-i don't wanna talk about it" mark whispers into the duvets. "pl-please" he adds, whimpering in pain as he attempts to move his leg. "baby, do you want tylenol? jackson suggests. as the doctor had said it would be one of the only pain revilers mark could take, without harming his baby in any way. mark nods, jackson about to take to his feet when marks hand wraps around his wrist. 

jackson knows mark doesn't want to be left alone, smiling at his boyfriend. "let me get dressed, and i'll take you downstairs" jackson whispers. leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks head. he takes to his feet, and quickly gets dressed. "do you want me to cook you something, or we can go out" jackson says. mark ponders on the thought momentarily, "i-i wanna look at baby stuff" mark whispers. 

jackson frowns, the only baby store close was the one in the mall. he doesn't want to say no to mark, because he desperately wants to see him smile. not knowing how much stress it would put on mark for them to go out, sighing softly. "nevermind" mark adds, the short lived smile fading from his lips. "its a stupid idea" he mumbles. 

"no, no princess we'll go" jackson says, quickly getting dressed. he throws on a black t-shirt, and tucks it beneath his black pair of jeans ripped at the knee. "i just don't want you stressed, thats all" jackson says, an idea clicking into his mind. "wheres my phone?" he asks quickly, mark only shrugs. jackson feeling stupid for not having thought of the idea before. he quickly grabs his phone, and dials a number. 

"hello? yeah, i need security with me today" jackson murmurs into the phone. "yup, two will be fine" he says, "just pick us up out front in ten minutes" he adds. smiling at mark as he hangs up the phone. "we are going to the mall" he says, "and we are going to look at baby things, go to any store you want, and buy anything you want" he whispers. 

"but first, i need to get you dressed" jackson assisting mark in sitting up. mark whimpers in pain, jackson having forgotten about the tylenol for the moment. he quickly gets mark dressed, slipping on a pair of tight black leggings to bundle marks frail legs. "are you going to get cold? do you want another pair?" jackson says, worry pervading his tone. 

mark only giggles softly, "no gaga its hot in the mall!" mark says. jackson smiles at the nick name, they rarely ever called each other by their chinese names. sometimes transitioning which language they spoke while they talked, often slipping in between korean, english and chinese. jackson loved the nickname that mark had given him. 

it was snowing outside, so jackson was concerned to keep mark warm. "wait, wait, wait" jackson says, dashing over towards the closet. pulling out a black thermal from the closet, and then one of his sweaters. the sweater was a simple black, with a microphone with the words 'wang production' wrapped around it in the corner of the sweater. first he pulls the thermal over mark, that proves to be much to large for him. cuffing the sleeves around his wrist, and then bringing the sweater over top of it. 

for a safety measure he puts a knee brace on the knee mark had broken in the accident. the doctor said it wasn't needed as long as he was in a wheelchair, but jackson wanting to make sure. not putting anything on marks broken leg, as it was the lower portion of his other leg that had been fractured. picking him up bridal style, and slowly carrying him down the stairs.

the wheelchair was still where they had left it, gently placing mark down in it. mark folds his hands at his lap, watching jackson disappear into the kitchen and then return with a glass of water and one pill in hand. "they said i can't take more them 4,000 mg a day" mark whispers, the baby his upmost concern. "its only 500, my love" jackson whispers, handing it to mark. mark takes the pill, and gulps it down with water. 

handing it back off to jackson, who returns it back to the kitchen. "alright princess, lets get going" he says with a smile, opening the door and wheeling mark out.


	21. Chapter 21

jackson jumps up from his seat as the driver parks the car. quickly going to the back of the car to retrieve marks wheel chair, and assisting him in sitting into it. the driver being one of their security guards, while the man in the passenger seat was the other. both were men who stood up to jacksons 6'0 stature, and were on the muscular side. 

they cross their arms over, and stand on either side of jackson as he pushes mark in his wheelchair. the pair make their way into the mall, already having people taking photos of them and whispering about them. "want a milkshake, my love?" jackson asks, laughing when mark scrunched his nose and nodded. "its the baby gaga, not me~" mark says, jackson laughs and nods. having one of the security guards standing next to mark as jackson makes his way up to one of the shops in the food court. 

having forgotten to ask what kind mark wanted, but hes almost sure mark wants chocolate. and if not he'll always buy him another one. as he attempts to order, hes almost instantly bombarded by a group of fans. jackson sighs softly, gazing back at mark who had a sad look gracing his usually angelic features. "can we get a photo with you?" one of the girl asks, as jackson swipes his card. "no, i'm with my boyfriend, i'm sorry" jackson attempting to be respectful as he thanks the worker and takes the milkshake to hand. 

smiling at mark and handing it to him, "where do you wanna go, princess?" he says. standing behind mark, as he refused to let anyone else push marks wheelchair. mark bobs his head to the side a bit, thinking about where he wanted to go. he gazes over at the perfume store, but its filled with people. jackson notices his eyes locked on the store, "we can go in there" he smiles. 

mark seems hesitant, but agrees. jackson pushing him into the store, almost all eyes landing on them. jackson ignores the stares, seeing mark get uncomfortable with people obviously taking photos of them. trying to divert marks attention, and going up to one of the winter fragrance displays. mark points to one of the peppermint sprays, "this one?" jackson says softly. handing it to his boyfriend as he nods. jackson offers his wrist for mark to spray the scent on, mark gently spraying it on his wrist and then smelling it. 

scrunching his nose, jackson laughing as mark did it involuntarily when he was displeased. "how about this one?" jackson says, picking up another bottle of perfume. "frosted coconut snowball~" mark hums, holding his hand out. jackson brings the bottle far enough for mark to grab, holding out his other wrist. mark does a little dance as he smells it, pleased with the scent. 

"want it baby?" jackson asks, to which mark nods. "lotion, perfume and body wash?" jackson says, listing off all of what they had. mark nods three times, jackson gently placing the items in his lap. people giving them their space, as they were to consumed in recording them or taking photos. security doing a fine job of keeping people from throwing themselves at them.

jackson continues to take mark around the store, mark swaying his head back and forth. spotting a perfume he wanted on one of the higher shelves, "gaga" he whispers. jackson brings his attention to him, mark using the nickname more then usual. jackson saw no discourse with it, presuming it to be just a way for him to cope. 

"which one princess?" he says, mark pointing to one of the fruity scents at the top shelf. jackson picks it up with ease, and then hands it over to mark. he recognized it as one of the perfumes mark bought daily, as when their relationship was in the shadows mark had left a bottle of it at jacksons house. "do you think the baby will like it?" mark asks, jackson only chuckling in response. 

"i don't think they can smell yet, darling" he says, causing mark to scrunch his nose. "i like fruity, you like fruity, they must like fruity" mark whispers. jackson only nods in agreement, "they must" he whispers back. "whats this?" jackson asks, picking up one of the small bottles that was in line for the cash register. 

mark giggles at him, "hand sanitizer" mark says. "its a bit fancy" jackson protests, examining the bottle in his hand. "fancy hand sanitizer" mark corrects, just as jackson smells one of them. hes pleased with the scent, so he gently places it in marks lap to add to their pile. the pair of girls, who couldn't be more then teenagers obviously knowing who jackson was. the girls in front of them constantly staring at them, and giggling with each other. jackson attempts to ignore them, but can tell marks getting anxious. 

"baby, whats this?" he asks, picking up a random small bottle that he knew was some form of perfume. but he knew mark loved talking about it, so it would distract him. "its baby perfume" mark says, taking the bottle to hand. "you spray it on your wrist, then you rub your wrists together~" showing jackson how to use the small bottle. the pair finally being next in line, jackson swiping his card and carding one hand through marks hair as he paid. 

mark flinching when a camera flashed behind them, jackson only sighing. "please don't take photos of us, thank you" jackson says over his shoulder. not giving them a second glance as he took the bag from the lady at the register. "try not cheating on your boyfriend first" one of the girl mumbles as they walk away. mark doesn't hear it, but jackson does. 

instantly stopping and jerking his head back. "why don't you shut the fuck up?" he growls, mark clinging onto his arm in an attempt to calm him. the girl just staring shocked at jackson that he had actually responded, the security with jackson guiding him from the store.


	22. Chapter 22

"do you want a boy or a girl?" mark asks softly, fingertips tracing across the fabric of baby clothes. "it doesn't matter, i'll love it either way" jackson chuckles, wheeling mark further down the aisle so he could pick through some stuffed animals. "boys can have pink things" mark whispers, picking up a stuffed pig. "of course, after all you look best in pink" jackson says, carding his hand through marks soft hair. 

"you think so?" mark giggles, putting one of the stuffed animals in his lap. "you look good in everything" jackson whispers, playing with the slight curls at the ends of marks hair. "pink is cute" mark murmurs, picking out another stuffed animal. "we'll go look at some clothes after this" jackson says, and mark nods in silent agreement. the two security guards jackson had hired following close behind them, although giving them their privacy.

a fraction of jackson felt bad that this is how they had to live. that he had robbed mark of a normal relationship where they could go out like a normal couple. and not have to worry about photos being taken of them, or people watching their every move. as mark was still scared of people taking photos of them through their windows. and as if jackson cheating didn't only further worsen marks insecurities. so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear mark gently calling for him. 

"jackie?" mark repeats lightly, and jackson shakes his head a bit as hes ripped from his haze. "are you okay?" mark whispers, and jackson only nods with a smile. "yes sweetheart, i'm fine" he says. running one hand through marks hair as he continues to wheel him down the aisle. stopping every so often so mark could pick out a few things, looking behind him to assure the two were following in a close proximity. 

"darling, are you hungry?" jackson asks, and mark ponders on his thoughts before nodding slowly. "do you want something from the food court or to go out somewhere?" he asks, already knowing the answer. mark didn't like fancy food, or being taken out anywhere expensive. he was fine with fast food, or simple things. never letting jackson spend to much money on him, despite jackson wanting to spoil him.

"here is fine" mark whispers, playing with one of the stuffed bunnies in his lap. jackson going up to the counter, the women running it freaking out that they were in her store. mark didn't seem phased by it, he just kept his attention down while jackson swiped his card. the woman obviously attempting to flirt with jackson and earn his attention, but is only shot down when he doesn't even speak to her.

"lets go, princess" he says, knowing the woman could hear him as he took the bags to hand. quickly taking mark out the store, who continues to play with the stuffed animal. ignoring the crowd that had already formed behind them, and giving his full attention to mark. "what do you want to eat darling?" jackson asks, and mark scrunches his nose while he thinks. 

"chinese" he whispers, and jackson chuckles because thats all mark ever wants to eat. but he sees no discourse with it, despite always eating it mark loved in nontheless. attempting to take mark to the food court although overhearing a conversation from a pair of girls who were walking past him. 

"no wonder he cheated on him, isn't even that cute" one murmurs.


	23. Chapter 23

"you know what fuck you" jackson says lowly as he turns to the women. whos in shock that jackson had actually said something to her. before jackson can say anything else mark gently tugs on his arm, "jackie lets just go.." mark whispers softly, voice wavering. jackson could tell marks feelings had been hurt, as if his heart wasn't shattered enough.

jackson about to speak again before marks hand interlaces with his. causing jackson to sigh and shoot the woman a glare. following the security guards through the crowds of people, while mark just sighed softly and relaxed back into his wheelchair. remaining quiet while they made their way back to the car, and jackson picked him up and gently placed him in his seat. although pain still jolts through his spine, causing him to whimper a bit.

he doesn't speak much the drive home, guilt consuming jackson because he can tell marks miserable. knowing all to well marks thoughts were plagued by the harsh things being said about him. and that it was all to overwhelming for mark to handle. having not even emotionally recovered from the cheating, or his injuries. every word they said, hitting and ripping mark apart.

the driver pulling up to jacksons luxurious house, stepping out the car to get marks wheelchair. although jackson quickly unbuckles, and gently pulls mark to him. once at the seat edge he picks mark up with ease, holding him bridal style. pressing a kiss to marks cheek before making his way to the store. having one of the men unlock it and bring marks wheelchair and bags inside before dismissing them. locking the door with one hand, and making his way to the stairs. making sure to walk carefully so he didn't cause mark any pain, and kicking the bedroom door open with his foot.

he sits mark down on the edge of the bed, the cool air rushing against their skin. jackson gently takes the sweater mark was wearing off, leaving a black thermal beneath it that alone fell to marks upper thighs. removing his knee brace, and then carefully sliding his leggings off. knowing mark hated sleeping with pants or shorts on. guiding mark to lay down, able to see the tiredness in his eyes. pulling the heavy duvets over top of marks small frame, mark rolling to his side while jackson changes. making quick work of his outfit to put on a pair of grey sweat pants, and making his way around the bed.

he crawls into bed next to mark, laying on his side to face his lover. slipping beneath the duvets and running his hand up to rest on marks hip. feeling the softness of marks skin beneath his fingertips. "talk to me" jacksons raspy tone says, mark only averts his gaze down. "i-i try not to think at all" mark whispers back. "but i heard all the words they said" his voice timid and light.

"an-and the things i was feeling then, i-i cant bear to feel again" voice wavering as he spoke. "my love" jackson says, scooting closer to mark. "you won't ever feel that again, i promise" running his hand beneath marks thermal. and rubbing gently up and down his side. "i-i don't think im changing" mark murmurs, "but i dont feel the same.." he says shakily.

"baby come here" jackson coos, mark whimpering from pain while he curls closer to jackson. who wraps both arms tightly around him, "you're perfect the way you are" jackson says. running his hand through marks hair, "and i love you so much" he says. waiting for mark to respond, but is only greeted by soft sleepy sounds against his chest. smiling and pressing a kiss to the crown of his sleeping lovers head.


	24. Chapter 24

"i have to go to the studio today" jackson sighs as he picks up his and marks breakfast. "that's okay" mark says softly, taking a sip of his tea. "do you want to come with me?" jackson asks, chewing into his lower lip nervously. he hadn't talked about work since the incident, giving mark nearly all his time. mark smiles at him and nods, although mark held no resentment towards jackson, jackson was still consumed with guilt.

"lets get you ready" jackson hums, making his way back from the kitchen to where mark was sat. picking mark up with ease, holding him bridal style as he didn't want to cause mark any pain. "my mom will be here in a few days" jackson says as he carries mark up the stairs. jackson having received angry texts from his mother ever since she heard of what jackson had done. mark nods against his chest, while jackson walks up the stairs and into their bedroom.

placing mark on the edge of the bed, while he took to the closet. pulling out an outfit for mark, while mark sat patiently waiting for him. "shes excited to meet you" he says as he places the clothes on the bed. "is she?" mark smiles a bit, still tired as he wasn't very talkative in the mornings. jackson gazing up at him with a nod, before stripping him of the clothes he had worn to bed. 

gently pulling a loose grey sweater over his head, the collar hanging beneath his collarbones. then taking care in pulling on his jeans, despite his gentleness mark still whimpers when he jackson pulls them over his waist. tucking the sweater beneath his jeans, so to much of his stomach wasn't visible as the sweater was loose. knowing it made mark self-conscious to think about gaining weight.

"after we finish at the studio we'll go get our little dumpling checked out" jackson whispers. leaning in and pressing a kiss to the fabric against marks stomach. mark giggles softly, wrapping both arms around jacksons neck and resting against his head. "hes the size of a strawberry you know" mark whispers against his skin, "and how do you know he, is a he?" jackson laughs. "you're only ten weeks, my love" he murmurs. 

"just a feeling" mark whispers, running one hand through jacksons hair. the two not able to learn the gender of the baby for another two weeks. jackson would love the baby no matter what gender. although truthfully he was wishing for a boy.

"get dressed" mark says softly, pressing a kiss to the crown of jacksons hit. who breaks away shortly after. wishing he could be held in marks arms for an eternity. quickly putting on his usual outfit, a white button up and his dress pants. pulling a suit jacket over top of it due to the chilly weather, and moving to pick mark back up.

their ride waiting outside, walking back down the stairs and out the door. a man dressed in a suit waiting with the back car door open. while another was sat in the drivers seat. jackson gently places mark in the seat and pulls the buckle around the door. making his way around the car to take seat next to him in the backseat. putting on a pair of sun glasses as he closed the door, sighing softly. moving over a seat so mark could rest against his shoulder.

the two remaining quiet as they drove, as mark was quite honestly still tired. falling asleep the ride there, jackson cooing before waking him as they pulled up to the studio. sighing when he saw a crowd of people. some news reporters and others were just fans who had caught word of jacksons first appearance at the studio after the incident broke out.

the security stepping out first, and taking marks wheelchair out the back. jackson stepping out the car and going to the side mark was on. opening the car door and bringing the wheelchair close to his seat. picking his tiny lover up with ease and placing him in, and moving to push the wheelchair. one of the security leading in front of them, to assure no one blocked their path. while the other one followers closely behind them. 

jackson keeps his head down, attempting to ignore the flashing of cameras around them. knowing it could only be putting stress on mark. nearly inside the building before a news reporter shoves their way towards them. shoving a mic into marks face and causing him to flinch.

"some would say you have no respect for yourself by staying with jackson?" the woman says. as jackson inhales deeply before the woman speaks again. "and would like an explanation as to why you chose to stay with him" jackson about to cut the woman off before mark responds to her.

"people are worth more then their mistakes" mark says softly.


End file.
